Azure and Birds
by RezleVettems
Summary: A romance showing the personalities and affection two people have for each other.PLEASE REVIEW.AzureKitexAtoli.Disclaimer:I do not own any .hack characters nor the rights to .hack., blah, blah, blah.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

Birds and Azure

Azure Kite x Atoli

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

A breeze had swept across the grassy field and was cut by the presence of mountains and the serene, unmoving trees. The sun rose to the sky's peak and the white birds casually glided through the air and flapped in synch. Peace was drenched into the plains and into its hills until a cacophonous roar, followed by a high pitch scream, echoed through the once empty fields.

Feet were rapidly hitting the ground, belonging to a rather delicate blond Harvest Cleric. At the trail of her heels was a demon of solid stone, his eyes appearing to have melted and his thick yet jiggling limbs coming closer to its prey.

Falling to the ground, she quickly turned around onto her back-as if to check whether the monster was gone or not yet it remained, closing in on her. The fallen maiden screamed her final high pitch scream as the demon's hands shadowed her slim body.

Meters away a gruesome figure could be seen sitting, covered in tattered red clothing patched by various misplace bandages and worn out colors. He turned his gray skinned head in recognition of the noise.

The teenage girl lied there in horror, no thoughts, no reasoning. A monstrous stone hand launched itself towards her as she froze in fear one last time. Shivering, she slowly turned her head, her bright shrunken blue eyes confused by the presence of blue light.

Standing in front of her was a disintegrating monster and in front of that, her savior. Silently standing, as the demon turned to dust, he slowly turn his back to check on the young lady, his small, menacing green pupils piercing through his blue bangs.

"Tri-E……I mean….Azure Kite" she slowly said, still fully grasping what happened. He moaned slowly, creating an eerie sense of death yet- as if to contrast his own horrid image- held his hand out.

His small, shark-like fangs were now visible and the young lady flinched, if only for a moment. The gray figure noticed this and realized he frightened her, his hand slowly retreating back to his side.

He stared at her and her at him, no word escaping any lips and the breeze emphasizing the awkward silence. She laid there and he stood there until he decided he should leave. His feet hit the ground heavily and his bangs once again created their usual darkness over his eyes.

"W-wait…Azure…." The girl begged as she slowly got up, patting the dirt off her clothes. "I'm sorry….I never told you my name. I'm Atoli." Suddenly pausing he turned around slowly, resulting in him just staring her again. In his head he was wondering what she wanted.

Atoli stood there, anticipating him to say something but she knew he wouldn't. She began to think about what he was, what he's done, and came to a conclusion.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked gently. Her words brought a slight jolt to Azure Kite, his eyes widened behind his long blue bangs. As if computing his own existence, he stood there until he came to the conclusion that she just wants some protection.

He nodded his head and began to walk ahead of her, with her quickly but lightly catching up.

Minutes had passed, occasionally Atoli would glance to her right to look at Azure Kite who continue to walk straight with a mindless stare. His bangs would bounce a little, creating deeply dark shadows over his eyes.

"Um……Mr. Azure…can you talk?" she asked, with a touch of innocent curiosity and a pinch of fear. The red-clothed being stopped his walking and seem to freeze in place. Without looking at her he shook his head left and right.

"Oh." She sighed. Her fear dissolved but her eyes seemed to focus on her hands. She was beginning to feel bad for him until she decided she knew exactly what to do.


	2. Chapter 2:Interactions

**Chapter 2: Interactions**

Azure Kite stood there, watching Atoli walk over to a nearby tree. He couldn't figure out why so he stood still and watched her.

She stood up against the tree and tried jumping to reach something. Azure Kite wanted to help but he ceased from moving, his head was bent and all that could be seen was the top of his red cap and his blue bangs.

He was blushing.

Atoli finally grabbed an apple and sighed in relief. Before Azure Kite knew why, an apple had struck his head. He instantly looked up, pulling out his blades, and blue light rose from the ground.

Atoli stepped back a few steps, beginning to regret what she did until Azure Kite looked around to check his surroundings. He stopped and stared at Atoli, amazed at what he saw.

She began to smile but suddenly started to laugh.

He slowly lowered his weapons and began to realize it was Atoli who threw the apple. He wondered why but then saw that she was holding her sides and was on her knees laughing at him.

He was pleased for some reason and decided he wanted to laugh too so he picked up the apple and threw it at Atoli's head.

But he didn't find it so funny, she was knocked down and just laid there.

His eyes widened in fear and he ran over to her.

She laid there, her eyes closed but when she opened them, she couldn't focus them yet.

Above her his glowing green eyes could be seen. If Atoli didn't know any better, she could have sworn Azure Kite looked worried, even scared.

She sat up with Azure Kite's hand on her back and his hand in front of her if she fell frontward. She rubbed her slightly bruised head and then looked at the confused A.I.

"Ow….ouch….why did you throw it so hard?" she asked, complaining but already forgiving him in her heart.

He looked confused and did not know how to express himself. She glanced at him with cut eyes but began to frown.

His eyes were wide and he was shaking a little. He crawled over to her and took her hat off. She flinched momentarily and was about to ask him what he was doing until it became very clear.

He rubbed his hand across her head and seemed focused on continuing until he felt all was well.

She knew this and sat there, allowing him to do it. When he believed the job was finished he put her hat back on and held his hand out to help her up. She grabbed with a smile and the second she got up she hugged him.

Azure Kite, stood there, his arms sticking out as if he was shot wit ha cannon. His blush grew bigger and so he hid his face. Atoli had let him go and saw his head was down, believing he was ashamed for throwing an apple at her. 

"It's alright. I'm fine. You just threw it too hard. Really, I'm fine." She reassured him

His head rose slowly and she held his hand. He began to blush once more and once more he put his head down.

"I know what will make you feel better." She announced as if all the gears were in motion now. And with that she ran with his hand trapped in hers.


	3. Chapter 3:Beach

**Chapter 3: Beach **

Running across the field, Azure Kite remained silent and Atoli was smiling and laughing the entire time. What was she planning?

Azure Kite felt his hand was empty and realized Atoli had ran to the beach. He looked puzzled and was wondering what they were going to do here. Atoli came over to him with a bucket she found and stood before him, smiling.

Azure Kite sensed mischief but didn't know what would happen. He knew after, after Atoli threw all the water in his face. He stood there wet, staring at Atoli with puzzlement as she laughed and ran back to the beach.

He saw that she was coming back with two buckets and prepared to run away until she stuck one of the buckets out. He stood there and was baffled.

"This is yours. It's alright to play with the water." She informed him.

Azure Kite slowly grabbed the bucket but right after he did, he felt water strike him in the face again. The last thing he saw was Atoli running back to ocean and decided he should get her too.

He filled up his bucket but Atoli already splashed him again from behind. He fell from the attack and landed into the ocean, soaking wet. She laughed and ran away so Azure Kite decided to fill his bucket and glide towards her.

She looked back and noticed how Azure Kite was suddenly getting into it. "Hey, no gliding. That's a cheat" she said playfully. Azure Kite continued and splashed her with water causing her to fall.

She rolled around and laughed and Azure Kite began to smile, though Atoli never saw it.

Once she stopped laughing she sat up and wondered where Azure Kite had gone. She looked around until she found him, gliding back to her with her bucket and his bucket full of water.

She got up and started running as fast as she could, laughing and smiling until she turned around and saw Azure Kite smiling. Suddenly pausing, Atoli stood there and Azure Kite ceased, wondering if all was well.

She stared at Azure Kite again, and began to step closer until her nose was only inches apart from his. He stared into her eyes, eyes that looked determined to solve a puzzle and he began to blush again. Atoli, realizing how close they were to each other, blushed as well, squealed and jumped back.

"Um…um…it's just you smile again." She timidly asked.

Azure Kite felt embarrassed and weird, he didn't want her to see his fangs. She looked puzzled and he tried to divert her by staring to the left and right, hoping she would forget.

"It's alright, I won't laugh." She said. Azure Kite felt a little more secure and decided he should smile a little. She focused on him and began to squint, creating worry in him as he slowly expanded his smile.

"I never noticed that!" she yelped. Azure Kite quickly closed his mouth in relief and looked at her in confusion.

"You have little fangs, like a wolf!" she said with a bright smile, her eyes closed and a hue of red across her face.

He covered his mouth wit his hand but she step forward and grabbed his hand, slowly putting it down.

"It's alright. You don't need to feel embarrassed. I think they look cute." She revealed.

Azure Kite couldn't hold it, he had blushed so much, he instantly turned around to hide it.

Atoli tried to peek around him but he kept turning around until suddenly a Ding! Was heard.

Atoli looked in her pocket and saw a message. It was her mom, she had to help her out with the groceries. Placing her message back into her pocket, she tapped his shoulder lightly with a single finger.

"Um…Excuse me. I have to leave now. My mom just texted me wit her phone."

Azure Kite turned to her and nodded.

"Goodbye then. I can't wait to play with you again. Maybe you can smile some more." She said with a grin and wave.

Azure Kite stood there and stared at her until she was gone. After a minute he realized he should go too. He placed his hand onto his chest and looked at it. He smiled, mouth closed, and felt a joy he never felt before.

The wind came and he sat down, legs crossed, heart jumping, and eyes closed. He felt good, really good.

From a distance a figure was standing on the edge of a cliff. It was Kuhn, another player of the World. "What the hell was all that about it?" he said to himself. Apparently Kuhn had a glimpse of what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4: I See

**Chapter 4: I See**

The moon rose from behind the eerie sanctuary of the Hulle Granz Cathedral, shining it's light through the crystal windows and onto Azure Kite. Hands sweating in his leather gloves, they were holding the metal railing that separated him from Aura's esoteric pedestal.

He was thinking.

His grip on the railing was unusually light and his movements, fast, he recalled walking faster and faster until he decided to run to the church. He felt like the faster he ran the closer to Atoli he could get, the closer to escape.

4:30 A.M. It was late into the night and early into the morning, a time when few players logged on. Azure Kite used this opportunity to walk through the town of Mac Anu, jumping into random alleys whenever players came, hiding.

Fear plagued him, the fear of rejection due to his graphics, his inhuman existence, his status as A.I. Doubt was a common visitor to his mind, at times he doubted he even had a heart, mind, or whether or not he counted as a soul, if even a person.

As A.I, sleep was no requirement, but as A.I this left him alone and bored for seemingly endless hours, though he was used to it. His days were composed of surfing around the data streams in the form of a blue ball of light and repairing errors in the system.

Usually Azure Balmung and Azure Orca would follow or go their separate paths but their lack of personality further saddened Azure Kite. Though unintentional, they existed as evidence that he was just data.

Atoli appeared suddenly, in front of Azure Kite's eyes, though it was only his daydreaming. Beating occurred in his chest and it grew faster and stronger, flooding his body with joy. He flinched in fear and grabbed his chest with a single hand, searching for errors within himself.

No error detected. If no problem existed why did his chest beat?

"………………………"

The crowds grew and the noise along with it, the afternoon had arrived and students were going home now, logging onto the World. Azure Kite remained at the Hulle Granz Cathedral, no point in joining the players or even Haseo. After the events with AIDA and Ovan, there were hardly any problems anymore and all his activities revolved around Alkaid.

Azure Kite smiled as the thought of Haseo and Alkaid enjoying the company of each other vanished. His smile grew wider when he heard little footsteps tap the floor of the church, a sound he reacted to by turning around instantaneously but all he met was shock.

"I told you this was a hidden area. Only my hacking skills could get us here!" a tall, blue haired player declared, walking into the church with a petite female Shadow Warlock by his side.

"This place is so beautiful! I simply love it! You are the best!" she replied.

Azure Kite stared at them, mindlessly but analyzing them none the less. The male player noticed his presence and looked in fear. Azure Kite noticed this and grunted, not wanting to look at them. Quickly, the male player's expression became one of arrogance.

"How the hell did you get here? This area was sealed off from normal players!" he asked in an interrogative manner. "Only someone with my hacking skills can come here! Are you another hacker?" he continued.

Azure Kite stared at him, he said "hacker". A job is a job, all threats to the World must be eliminated, especially hackers. Blades ready, light flowing along his body he growled and yelled as he dashed towards the player, killing him instantly. The girl companion shrieked in terror as a scaly, demonic brown bracelet of rock formed around Azure Kite's hand.

It was time to data drain, this thought filling his mind with grief, he reminded him of his existence. In a second the boy was set to level one, computer reset, all items lost, and skills wiped clean- the usual treatment.

The area was shaking and he growled louder, realizing he had to take care of the girl as well. He stared at her, a signal that told her to run away but his hand had already touched her forehead, teleporting her back to town-she was not a hacker but she did not need to be here.

After a flash of light she was gone and Azure Kite was alone again, until his blades dropped. Traveling through his body, a feeling of death swirled inside his chest. Atoli was standing there, horrified at the actions she saw him commit.

Azure Kite could feel sorrow push his chest in and out, creating quakes in his arms and legs, he was actually scared. Atoli's eyes were watery, her skinny little legs were shaking, she was scared and Azure Kite could tell, it was a sight he was familiar with.

He stuck his hand out slowly but she stepped back, inch by inch until her presence was gone. Azure Kite stared at the church doors, his mouth agape. His lips were quivering, his knees had hit the ground, Atoli thinks he's a monster. With that thought his hands touched the ground as he screamed in pain.

He knew now he had a heart, and it hurt……so much.


	5. Chapter 5: Realization

**Chapter 5: Realization **

Azure Kite sat on the bench in the Hulle Granz Cathedral, reviewing what happened, his feelings, Atoli's, his job, and his existence. Coming to a conclusion, he called forth his brothers and friends, the remaining two Azure Knights.

As blue light emerged from the glossed floor of the haunting church, two gruesome figures of a winged knight and a "naked" man appeared. Eyes glowing white and arms crossed, their heads slowly sunk to look down onto Azure Kite.

He asked for the location of a player named Atoli, not with words but with thought. Without hesitation they searched the areas and found her.

Location: Delta Hidden Running Two Wings

Contrasting to their first day of play, this field was covered in the aura of night, the moon sleeping behind clouds and the grass dancing gently to the west as the wind blew softly.

The Harvest Cleric sat under a tree, looking at the grass she was gripping onto and tearing apart.

"Why?" she asked herself.

"Why indeed?" a voice questioned, yet there was a tone within it. Whoever said this sounded like they knew the answer.

Atoli turned around and saw Kuhn standing behind the tree gazing at the field behind her.

"Kuhn……."

"I saw you with him the other day, I asked Yata if he could keep an eye on him." Kuhn informed.

Atoli nodded her head and turn back towards the lovely sight of the moon's light piercing the clouds.

"You do know that is his job…..to data drain hackers and fix errors, it's why he was born" Kuhn said.

Atoli nodded her head in acknowledgement but realized she felt confused about everything.

"But…why?" she asked again, a whimper escaping her lips.

Sighing, Kuhn found the situation rather difficult to explain on an emotional level, especially to a gentle heart like Atoli.

"He was created for that purpose, he's always done this. It's not that he's bad or anything, just………mindless." Kuhn stated, a statement that shocked Atoli.

"Excuse me?" she said with annoyance.

"He's A.I, he most likely doesn't even possess emotions or thought" Kuhn said with confidence.

"I disagree with you Kuhn" Atoli announced. He nodded his head, positive Atoli understood what he said. He began to choke on his own spit!

"Wait! What?! You disagree? But what about what I said?!" Kuhn asked.

"I don't believe he is just empty inside, the way he acted so far proves it." Said defensively by Atoli. With her finishing statement she left with a pout and Kuhn could only watch her wonder off.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Kuhn said out loud to himself.

Atoli walked away quickly, her eyes closed, her hair moving smoothly along the wind, and her wings flapping slowly, tapping her back. She began to realize something, something that stopped her in her tracks.

Those were hackers, Azure Kite didn't put them in comas or delete them , besides, they were creating errors and glitches in the game, hacking is illegal, they weren't even arrested, Azure Kite forgave them and allowed them to play the game again- each thought widening her smile.

Yet she felt guilt, a swallowing abyss in her heart, a flash of pain born from her memory. She stood there realizing the way she reacted had scared and hurt Azure Kite. Now she knelt down and held her hands to her chest, developing tears that rolled slowly and gentle of her soft cheeks.

"You're not a monster……..you're not…..I'm sorry…….." she whispered.

Crying slowly and sweetly she sensed another presence, standing behind her. Remaining on the grassy ground, she slowly turned her head and saw Azure Kite. She felt a jolt in her heart to remind her of the pain he was in.

Atoli moved her head until her eyes met with Azure Kite's, his eyes quivering. She got up and looked at the ground, she couldn't see him but she realized this also hurt him.

She stood there, resting her head on his shoulder. He was shocked but didn't move.

" I….I'm sorry…..I'm not afraid of you. I just don't like to see killing, even if it's PKing." She apologized.

Azure Kite pieced together everything and realized it was just her first time seeing him like that, a thought that filled his chest, no, his heart with relief and another entity, something he couldn't identify.

Slowly blushing and barely moving, he realized Atoli was feeling regret and guilt, a pain he never wished she would have to feel.

"Why can't I do anything right!! Why….why must I…must I make others suffer." Atoli said as her watery eyes looked into Azure Kite's for an answer. He shook his head in disagreement.

"What?" she asked.

Azure Kite moved his arms away from his body and in a slow motion, wrapped them around Atoli's slender back. She was shocked but she noticed something, something that gave her the greatest feeling in the world. She felt a heart beat, and it wasn't hers.

Azure Kite held her tightly and Atoli held him tightly in return. The next action shocked her more than the hug.

Azure Kite opened his mouth and Atoli heard "Y……y…you…you…you're…….ne……

Ne…ne…..no….n-not…………b…….b-b-b...ba...ba...bad."


	6. Chapter 6: Speak

**Chapter 6: Speak**

Atoli, held in Azure Kite's arms, gazed towards him, marveled by his actions.

"You…..you spoke…." She said, though Azure Kite himself was more surprised by his own actions. He had fun with Atoli, held Atoli, and now spoke for her too.

His eyes, wide with surprise and joy alike, slithered down to notice Atoli staring into his eyes, blushing. She began to blush herself and dug her head into his chest to hide her feelings from him.

"You know, Azure….this hug, I really like it." Atoli quietly mentioned as they both stood there in moon's twilight, embracing these new feelings, whatever they were. Atoli suddenly jolted and remembered she had to attend a club meeting at school.

She shuffled through her inventory for no apparent reason and looked around in a panicked manner as if she lost a child.

"I-I'm sorry…I completely forgot…..I'm so sorry, I have a club meeting today at school. I can't believe I forgot!"

Apologizing over and over again she stopped and stuck her hands out. Azure Kite looked into them and suddenly received her Member Address.

"This is for you. I want us to meet again and again so please don't accidentally lose or erase it, please?"

The gentle and fragile tone in her voice sent an exciting adrenaline through his body but he managed to nod to show he understood.

"Please forgive me….you don't know how sorry I am for having to leave at a time like this."

Azure Kite stood there but his expression was different this time, when Atoli saw it she could perceive a sense of understanding and sincerity. Azure Kite's eyes were bigger and fuller, nearly human.

She waved her hand and smiled as bars appeared around her body and teleported her to town so she could log off. Without her, the field seemed empty again so Azure Kite decided to go back to the Hulle Granz Cathedral.

Beginning to walk towards the entrance, his body was taken over by excitement and he decided to run, and this time for fun. The doors of the cathedral were shoved opened and the Azure Knights turned around to see Azure Kite.

Through the method of command input and A.I thought links, Azure Kite told them about the events that occurred, happiness soaking his entire face with smiles and shiny eyes. Each sentence at least mentioned Atoli once and Azure Kite spoke about the feelings he felt, his chest, and his belief that an actual heart may be under it.

Sadness overtook the joy he had, as he continued to talk he began to notice that his friends didn't respond at all to what he said and he remembered the depressing reality, he is A.I. The Azure Knights had no emotions and no response to anything, what was reality to them?

Azure Kite turned his eyes to the solid marble floor and saw his own reflection staring back. His eyes scanned the being in the reflected image and his joy returned. Within his mind he decided to forget about his woes, now he had Atoli and that his problems didn't matter.

He smiled.

Blue skies had turned to orange and the city of Mac Anu began to see less and less players. Atoli logged in at the Chaos Gate but hadn't realized she wasn't alone.

"And where are you going little lady?" asked Kuhn.

"Oh! Kuhn! I was just going to visit Azure Kite….."

"Listen Atoli…..I want to apologize for what I said earlier…..about him."

"Hmm? Oh…….it's alright. Guess what Kuhn? I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"His heart beat, and he spoke to me!" she said in a high pitch voice. She was beginning to lose herself in the memories of the tattered A.I.

"You seem a little giddy. If I didn't know better I would think you like him."

Red colors spread across her face like water spreads onto a surface and Kuhn could notice more features than that. Her eyes glowed with a beautiful shimmer and her hair seemed to stick straight up, he also noticed her knees were touching each other as her legs continuously shook.

"Oh Kuhn……you just say weird things don't you……." Atoli said.

She quickly turned around teleported away, leaving Kuhn to wonder " What the hell just happened?" Azure Kite sensed a log in, a detection that caused his heart to jump and in the first time in his life he gasped, he was thrilled.

Running outside he soon felt his heart cave into itself, disappointed. No one could be seen but he had to judge for himself. Slowly going down the stairs and shadow leapt on top of him. He crashed to the ground and was ready to battle until he realized who it was.

"I'm…..I'm sorry…it's just that…when I saw you I felt like……..I guess jumping…" she revealed.

Azure Kite didn't mind but his face had turn red, he could feel her soft body on top of his and her chest on top of his. They both began to breathe heavily but their sense got to them. Pushing themselves off the ground, Azure Kite looked at Atoli in curiosity, she seemed to have a plan.

Atoli fixed her hair but began to play around with it, and Azure Kite wanted to tell her how cute that looked to him but he sighed at the fact that he couldn't. Speaking once was hard enough.

Moving her gentle body towards his, she blushed and turned to face another direction.

"I wanted to go to a beach…..and teach you how….how to talk…" she said with a gentle and kindred voice.

Azure Kite stood in shock, talking? Talking? Could he? Could she? Azure Kite began to feel more excited than before and couldn't bear all this thrill. His legs gave in and he fell on his backside.

"Are you okay?!" Atoli asked, panicking.

He nodded and stood up.

"So, let's go to a beach area. We should go to town."

Azure Kite shook his head slowly and grabbed her hand as they were both engulfed in blue light. She watched in awe as the seemingly magical energy transformed her into a ball of light.

Flying through raw data, she could see the very structure of The World and realized how magical and amazing Azure Kite was, she began to give in a little, to these feelings. As the view of a beach took over her sight of the white data, she wanted to say something to Azure Kite, anything.

When they returned to normal she bent over in a grateful manner and thanked him for the trip and he waved his hand, possibly in confusion to what she was doing.

"You know Azure, I want to teach you how to speak because……because I want to hear your voice and hear what you have to say. But just in case you can't, I won't be mad. Please! Just enjoy!"

Azure Kite stood there, feeling a tornado of warm emotion in his chest, his blood seemed to spin within him and his eyes nearly watered every time he thought of her. He wanted to tell her something. He wanted to hold her and say something sweet.

He couldn't believe he knew her and how lucky he was, he wanted to speak, even if it was difficult, even if others said he couldn't he wanted to learn and try. He wants to tell her, tell Atoli, that he loves her.


	7. Chapter 7: What We Learn

**Chapter 7: What We Learn**

Atoli knelt down and sat across from Azure Kite, her voice joining the splashing yet soothing waves behind her. Sand crept into Azure Kite's shoes but his senses were gone, he was lost in her face.

Gazing at him gazing at her, she began to blush, thinking how cute he looked, like a lost child or a curious rabbit, his bright eyes appearing to analyze something.

"Um…maybe we should start." She suggested, ended her last word with a little squeal, she was excited.

Azure Kite watched her scurry through her items, attempting to find one specific and then her face brightened as her hands pulled out a red fruit and placed it on the sand in front of Azure Kite.

The pupils stayed locked on Atoli's face, not even noticing the apple until she turned her head back and saw him staring at her.

"Oh!" she yelped in surprised.

"_I wonder why he's staring at me so much……does he think I'm cute too?"_ she imagined to herself. Her blush ran wild and she turned her head to her back.

"Um…this is an apple." She said.

Azure Kite rose his head in shock, he hadn't realized an apple was placed there, he was too occupied with his other activity. He gazed down at it and assumed it was for him so he quickly grabbed, wrapped his fangs around it and devoured it. It was gone in one bite.

Atoli began to hear crunching and turned her head to be surprised by the sight of Azure Kite just sitting there staring back at here in surprise. He looked like a child he was waiting for his punishment for something he didn't know was bad.

"Where's the apple?" she asked, half shocked, half amazed.

He took his finger and pushed it against his stomach. Her jaw dropped and poked him on his nose, his body tipping over in the process.

"You weren't suppose to eat it….." she instructively corrected.

Raising himself up, he looked at her, his eyebrows curled along the top of his eyes, giving her an apologetic puppy dog expression. She wasn't angry at all but decided to pet him on his head anyway.

A grape was placed on the sand and he was about to grab it until his memory kicked him in his head, reminding him not to, his hand retreating back to his knee. Atoli started to grin.

"If you can say "Grape", you get to eat it." She said.

Peace had filled his chest, her voice was so nurturing to him, she seemed so affectionate and her smile was so nice, he began to feel as if a cloud was in his chest but he had checked already.

"Now watch my lips. Geeeerrrrrrr…aaaaaape. Geeeeerrrrr…..aaaaaape." She pronounced it slowly and pointed the tip of her finger on below her bottom lip. Azure Kite's heart began to race but he controlled it, he had to learn how to speak.

He opened his mouth and breathed in deeply, released the air slowly and allowed it to flow above his fangs. Despite all effort he could only let out a moan. The moan dragged itself through the air and refused to die until he finally ran out of air and sighed.

Laughter was born and Atoli began to roll on the ground, speaking of his moan in incomplete sentences. Azure Kite looked upon her and saw her mouth grinning and wide opened but what shocked him was that she did not have fangs like he did.

Tears wiped and cheeks red with joyous emotions, Atoli paused. Seemingly staring into space she realized the truth, her goal. She wanted to be in Azure kite's company, she wanted to be around him, she apparently enjoyed every second she was and her laughter was never this great before.

She lightly blushed as if an artist had lightly kissed her face, leaving the symbol of love on it. Azure Kite enjoyed this sight as well and felt the new urge to pounce her and rub her cheeks but he felt that he better not.

This obsession distracted him from his train of thought. He pointed at his mouth and opened it, catching Atoli's attention.

"What is it? Is your mouth hurt?" she asked affectionately.

He poked one of his fangs and then pointed at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want to…..bite me?" she asked

He shook his head to say no and pointed again at his fang and her mouth. Beginning to realize his question she shook her head no.

"Me? Oh, I don't have any fangs, except maybe this tooth. It seems kinda sharp." She said.

He looked at her and discovered she had two pointy top teeth and two point bottom teeth. His entire face turned red in response to such cuteness. She was so ridiculously cute and she saw him blush too, in turn blushing herself, holding the side of her face with one hand.

"We should finish the lesson." She said as her head snapped back in remembrance.

"Say Geeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr………aaaaaaaaape."

He observed her lip movement and it took much of his energy not to be amazed by her cuteness. He moved his lips in a similar manner, recalling how much her little juicy lips bounce saying the word.

Sadly to his surprise the single sound of a growl came out. Atoli looked at him and poked his nose again, him falling on his back again.

"You sound just like a cat purr." She said, giggling at how cute he was.

Then she observed him as he pushed himself up and noticed that he wasn't cute, he was attractive, not the typical kind of handsome but a kind of unique handsomeness. She bent over and looked into his eyes, examining every little trait about them. They were beautiful to her.

Temptation was causing her mind to flow with thoughts and curiosities about him, how does his entire face look like, where are his ears, is his entire body gray? But for now she wanted to know, she had to know, how sharp were his little fangs.

Trying to conjure a plan she found one and said "We should try again but with something different, something besides a grape. So you should eat it now before it rots."

He nodded, not understanding the situation but giving in to the suggestion nonetheless but his hand missed the grape. It was between Atoli's index finger and thumb and she was coming closer to him.

Legs shaking and arms trembling, he fell back as she came closer, her eyes smoothly low- appearing as if she desired something greatly, and was about to get it. Her smile was curved and long but seemed very seductive while her cheeks were burning with emotion. She wanted to touch him somehow and found the perfect plan, a plan that left him sweating.

He was about to gasp until she stuck a grape between his fangs, using this opportunity to feel his smooth-edge fangs, discovering they were not as sharp as a shark tooth but close to it. Atoli found this trivia incredibly adorable and as she stared into his eyes as he ate the grape her mind was obsessed around one word: "sexy".

As if a reflex, this thought released her from her state of indulgence and returned her to her senses. She had realized where she was, on all fours over him, her nose touching his and their eyes locked. If it's even humanly possible, her entire face shifted red and she let out a squeal.

She quickly backed off and looked at him to see how he would react but he was to thrilled, he flopped back down to the ground and took in a heavy breath. An urge to leave was strong and she wanted to give in to it.

" I…..should probably……leave…um…I'll see you later……heehee…."

She logged out and left him in the sand, curious about what just happened and trembling in excitement, she could no longer leave his thoughts nor could one word he obsessed about when she came to mind: "Sexy".


	8. Chapter 8: Is This a Date?

**Chapter 8: Is This a Date?**

An afternoon sun brightened the water city of Mac Anu, lighting the streets with a medium glow and filling the souls of the players with anticipation. Standing near the edge of the entrance bridge was a lovely young lady, pondering the events and wondering where they would lead.

The city seemed as if it were celebrating for her, for finding a good friend, someone who made her feel more vigorous and spontaneous than anyone ever has. Thoughts of him, the ragged being she met two days ago, danced in her bubbly little head.

As thoughts and dreams electrocuted her heart she face the other direction hearing the voice of her short, red haired friend calling her name, with a smile and a wave.

"Hey Atoli. Where have you been?" Alkaid asked.

"Oh…places…" Atoli responded.

Alkaid turned her head and rose and eyebrow, focusing a single eye on her slender friend with hands on her hips. Suspicion had entered her head.

"Are you sure? No places with boys in 'em?" Alkaid interrogated.

Atoli jumped in place, blushing dimly and resting her face on one hand.

"That's the look alright Atoli. You know……I was going to ask Kuhn but I now know who I want to choose. I'm sure Haseo won't have a problem if you came instead." Alkaid informed.

Atoli stared at Alkaid and appeared to concentrate momentarily until asking her what she was talking about.

"Oh nothing, Atoli. It's just that Haseo and I decided to start dating online and we thought our first online date should be with people we know, sorta like a double date." Alkaid answered, her sly mannerisms causing her innocent friend to blush.

"Oh...well…ummmm…..I can see if I can get anyone…but I don't think it would be like a date or anything…." Claimed Atoli.

"Well, whatever. Just bring someone. We should meet in front of the Chaos Gate in Lumina Cloth tomorrow night. Is that okay? I know it's early." Alkaid asked, hoping her friend would say yes.

Atoli nervously nodded, seemingly swallowing her fear of the idea but her qualms reappeared with little effort. As Alkaid walked off pleased with the turn of events, Atoli looked in all directions to make sure no one followed her and ran to the Chaos Gate.

Pacing in an open, windless plain was a panicked young lady, plotting her invitation attempt to a supposed "date". How would she ask? What if he gets confused and thinks it's a date? What if he gets nervous? What if I get nervous? What if something bad happens or I fall on him or blush too much?

Pacing to and fro, her large white wings patted her back as her speed seemed to grow faster and faster along with her heart.

Walking amongst the trees and blades of grass was Azure Kite, calmly navigating the area without paying much attention to his location. Earlier he had asked the Azure Knights to locate Atoli again so he could go to where she is an eventually meet up with her by "accident".

He didn't want to stalk her so he allowed fate decide if they should meet though if they didn't he would kill fate himself. Walking slowly and smoothly he heard someone in the distance asking herself questions.

His feet took them to the voice and to his dismay, it was Atoli. She heard footsteps and instantly spun around to see it was Azure Kite. She felt herself sweating though it wasn't hot and her hands began to shake.

"Oh. Hello. Good day isn't it." She began.

He nodded his head and stepped closer hoping she would advise an activity they could do together. She was planning something alright.

" You know….Azure Kite, you don't get to hang around the others that often." She stated.

Azure Kite really didn't care at the time, he only needed her but he sensed that she had something to say and remained still.

" Haseo and Alkaid are going on a date and told me to bring someone along….and I"

His eyes had opened wide. Was she asking him to date her? From what he heard from overhearing other players' conversations, it sounded like it.

"It doesn't have to be a date for us but they just need friends to be around them…and…and make them comfortable. Do….you think you can come with me?" nervously, she asked him this.

Azure Kite felt his knees give in but he stood strong and after a minute, after staring at her and pretending to keep his cool and ponder it, he nodded. She yipped for joy but soon after covered her mouth, realizing what she had done.

She told him the schedule and he memorized it quickly. Teleporting away she bent down and wave at him, her long smile puffing up her cheeks to make them so much cuter to him.

When he was sure she was gone, he looked around and saw no one, so he dropped his blades and jumped into the air, as if trying to grab the sun itself. He was happy.

But he stopped , realizing she said it wouldn't count as a date so he would allow her to be the judge of that. With that thought he sat down at the beach and hoping he would fall asleep and wake up tomorrow to see Atoli sitting next to him at a table.

As the street lights powered on one by one, Haseo glared at his timer.

"Where are they, they're ten minutes late….." he growled but Alkaid placed her hand on his arm and he seemed to calm down, at least for the moment. Atoli suddenly logged on and stood before them.

She was wearing a long blue dress, more of a dress version of her usual attire and Alkaid dawned her long black dress and red heels, with her ears and blue jeweled earrings. A yellow fairy clip was seen in Atoli, who in the first time in the history of life, wasn't wearing her hat. Haseo was wearing stuff too but who cared, he was a guy.

Wrapping around her neck was a bright yellow necklace, holding nothing specifically special in or on it. Haseo looked at her with a glower.

"So, where's your date?" he asked, sounding as if he expected no one would come.

She looked up to him and almost felt like running away but decided to stay strong.

"He's coming but Haseo……could you please not make a big fuss about him…I know he's a little strange and I'm not counting this as a date, we're just friends but please be nice." She begged.

"What makes you think I would lose my mind? I'm not going to eat the guy." He said.

"I'm sure whoever it is is a nice person Atoli. We won't make fun of him, unless he's a girl in real life, like Endrance." She chuckled.

Atoli chuckled too but still was doubtful they would control themselves when they would see who she brought.

" I don't understand….he should be here." Atoli whispered to herself.

"Late huh? Sounds like an ass to me." Haseo said.

"He's not an a……..a butt, he's very nice and oh!" she said as she looked at her map screen and realized her "friend" was actually standing in front of the arena. She informed Haseo and Alkaid and they began to walk over to the arena.

"I hope your "friend" isn't a dork, waiting at the wrong spot like that." Alkaid said, emphasizing the word friend.

Atoli nodded and began to get nervous. She really hoped they wouldn't over react. As they walked each step, her friend grew more nervous with each tapping sound. His fear grew when he saw a head with white hair, and a beautiful blonde head with a hair clip. It took him longer to see the red head due to her short figure. He was imagining how pretty Atoli must have been and was wondering what he would learn about her tonight, and what would they talk about.

As they walked up the stairs, Haseo's eyes shrunk and Alkaid's with his. Azure Kite stood there, wearing his same clothing except for a single red bowtie he had on his collar.

"What……the……hell?" Haseo said.

" Heh, heh. Everyone, this is my friend. Azure Kite." She said.


	9. Chapter 9:Can We

**Chapter 9: Can we…….**

"Atoli, why in the hell is Azure Kite here?" Haseo asked, knowing full well he was a good guy but him?

"And why is he wearing that bowtie on tattered clothes?" Alkaid added.

Atoli jumped up the final steps and stood next to him, wrapping her slender arm around his, making him look at her and blush insanely.

"He's a good person, he just needs to interact more." Atoli said.

"Geez Atoli…at least get another player…but whatever, we should get going." Haseo said.

The group was to start their ventures at a restaurant, a virtual restaurant of course but still a nice place. The players ordered their food but Azure Kite just shook his head at the waiter. Atoli's curiosity could no longer maintain itself.

"Why are we going to eat virtual food, it won't work on our real bodies." She asked, starting to believe there is something wrong with them.

"We eat the food here but eat our dinner in real life. I bought a real fancy Peking Duck I waited all day to eat." Alkaid announced.

"Oh! Can you excuse me for a minute?" she asked.

The group nodded as her real self left the computer and microwaved herself a TV dinner. When she returned their fake food was ready and Haseo lifted his fork until his eyes caught sight of Azure Kite.

He began to stare at him, realizing that he doesn't need to eat so he stared, curious to see what he would do. Azure Kite took out his container and pulled out an apple. Alkaid was curious too, and watched him, observed him.

Atoli turned her head to see Azure Kite shoving the apple in his mouth and chewing only three times before swallowing. Jaw dropped, simply jaw dropped. Haseo and Alkaid looked in horror and awe as he ate like an untrained baboon.

Atoli gasped and feigned a smile. What a pig! In her head, she found this very cute, he seemed so ignorant but so cute when he did things. She leaned over to him and informed him that he shouldn't eat an apple like that in public.

Azure Kite realized his mistake and was set to correct it. He pulled out a fork and knife and began cutting it into slices and eating them one bite at a time. Haseo put his hand on his own forehead, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold in the laughter. Alkaid's hand was holding her mouth and cheeks from bursting in laughter.

Azure Kite looked around to see what was so funny until he realized he was the joke, turning over to Atoli who grinned but seemed a little annoyed at him. He dropped his head in shame, wishing he wasn't such a fool.

Alkaid noticed and hinted at Haseo that they should go check out the view on the balcony. Haseo nodded and trailed after Alkaid, waiting till they were far enough to laugh.

Azure Kite turned to look at Atoli, his eyes showing his apologetic feelings. She hugged him and petted him on his head.

"Don't be sad about it. I'm not mad or embarrassed, it's just a little weird the first time. In fact….it's kind of cute the way you eat your little snacks." She confessed, rubbing the tips of her two index fingers as she said it.

"That is one ass dork in there." Haseo said, still chuckling at what happened.

"Yeah but he seems a lot nicer than earlier. He seems like he actually cares about stuff." Alkaid mentioned.

Haseo agreed, Tri-Edge……he meant Azure Kite, has changed or maybe it's that the only time he actually got to know him was in battle during the AIDA crisis.

"Honestly Haseo, I know this may sound weird but they seem like they like each other."

Haseo nodded gently, he easily could tell, he just hardly could believe.

Atoli looked at Azure Kite and saw his little bowtie. She slowly smiled and decided to fix it a little for him. He inched a little closer to her and she didn't move away, this he noticed. Her hands were real soft and she just rested her head on her hand, her elbow on the table, and stared at him, smiling as she was.

Azure Kite stared at her, feeling nervous, and looked away. She giggled and he tried to laugh as well, but nothing came out so he smiled instead. That was when he began to noticed he couldn't even fake a laugh, this began to scare him but Atoli accidentally placed her hand on top of his and his mind was clear.

They looked at their hands and then at each other and jolted away, taking their hands back as if they were bitten by a cat. Atoli couldn't hold her little smile in nor could her "friend".

"Nice bowtie by the way Azure Kite. We're back." Haseo said.

The two looked at the couple sit down and returned to normal with conversation about random things arose. Azure Kite listened mostly to Atoli but all he could do was nod or shake.

Leaving the restaurant, Alkaid suggested walking across the moonlit bridge and staring at the nighttime sky. Atoli agreed and Azure Kite showed no disagreement so they walked there.

As they walked there, Azure Kite decided to build up enough courage, he didn't care if it was a date or not, he had to! He inched closer and closer to Atoli until his hand had touched hers, soon wrapping his fingers around hers.

Atoli felt it and looked at him, she began to blush as he look straight forward, thinking if he didn't see her she wouldn't see him. He was holding her hand and she loved the feeling squeezing his hand in response. He smiled and began to enjoy the view as they walked around.

Haseo and Alkaid decided to stop and stand by the bridge, gazing at the giant full moon. Pink petals were flowing with the gentle breeze as the trees shook in response to their lost. Azure Kite noticed something and jumped onto the bridge's wall. Atoli gasped and prayed he wouldn't fall off while the other couple watched in anticipation.

The young A.I walked over to the tree and picked something off, returning to Atoli's side and looking at it in the palms of his hands. She peaked over to see what it was but he covered it up quickly.

He stuck his hand in the air as if he would drop it and Atoli placed her empty palm out, with his hand opening over it. She felt a round object fall in her hand and she pulled her hand back to see what it was.

Inside her palm was a fruit made of marble but embedded in the center was a fifty sided diamond, deep inside it was a rainbow-like liquid that would light up when shaken. She gasped at the beauty and realized she just received a present.

Her eyes began to water and Azure Kite was shocked, did he do something wrong? Is it ugly? His arm extended out to comfort her but she engulfed him in her arms first and tears flowed down her cheeks and onto his shoulders.

"This is so beautiful…….I can't believe you actually gave me a present like this. It's so wonderful. Thank you." She said, her voice shaky, her body warm.

She was so happy, and Azure Kite held her tightly, he was so happy this happened. Atoli could not believe that he gave her present like this, no one has given her a gift in the game before but he did.

Haseo and Alkaid stood there smiling and watching them hold each other, causing Alkaid to plot something devious.

"We should ditch them here!" Alkaid said, turning to look Haseo, who agreed with the idea and quickly ran off.

Minutes passed and Atoli backed away, wiping her eyes dry, and gasping after. She saw that Haseo and Alkaid were gone and Azure Kite began to worry that the night was over.

"They're gone………..I wonder why? Ah, well, that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" she revealed. Such a statement brought light to his face and he quickly grabbed her hand to run off somewhere but who cared.

As they ran she pointed at a park and they decided to walk around it to observe the majesty of the designs and architecture of Lumina Cloth. Sitting at the bench in front of the fountain, the view of the park, the city, and the sky was priceless.

Azure Kite enjoyed it all and then Atoli had a devious look on her face. She placed her arm behind his head and splashed some water on the back of his head. He quickly got up and splashed her entire body, her bangs covering her eyes.

She smiled and pushed him into the fountain and stood above him splashing him until he picked up a frog and began chasing her with it around the park until she suddenly vanished.

Azure Kite searched for her but couldn't find her until she jumped on his back and covered his eyes. He tried to see but ran into a tree. She got off and ran to his side.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

He was okay, okay enough to throw a frog at her, making her shriek and throwing it back at him and running.

"Sorry Mr. Frog" and the chase continued with laughter and fun that disturbed everyone else's dates but who cares? It's not their fan fiction.

Later that night, Atoli sat next to Azure Kite on top of a building, on it's edge, gazing at the city down below. Atoli stared at her friend and she noticed he was moving his face closer to hers. Was it a kiss?

No, he was still too shy, he rubbed his nose into her cheek and she began to giggle and blush. She couldn't believe how affectionate he was being, how affectionate and caring he's always been.

She glanced at her jeweled marble fruit and moved it at different angles, amazed at it's beauty but she wasn't focused on that beauty but the fact that he gave it to her. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her in response.

"Azure Kite….can we……can we call this a date?" she asked.

He stared at her and nodded, and she smiled at his smile, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I love being with you tonight. You are so…….so…….."

He turned to her and saw that she fell asleep. He had lost track of time! It was 2 in the morning. He placed his arms under her and carried her to a park bench and tapped her shoulder.

Her tired eyes slowly opened and he showed her the timer. She jumped in shock and stood up.

"I can't believe it's that late. Please forgive me but I need to go back home and sleep" she said.

He nodded and stood up, watching her log out.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Maybe we could-" and she was gone.

Azure Kite couldn't help but not blink for minutes on end, he was too shocked, too joyous at what just happened. He had a date with Atoli and they both loved it. He walked home to the Hulle Granz Cathedral where he programmed himself to sleep but couldn't, he was too focused on this feeling, this deep, miraculous, and joyous emotion that traveled throughout his body.

He sat up and looked at his hands. He began to focus and began to move his lips. After a few minutes he managed to express what he was feeling. The word "love" had echoed through the church and now in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10: Booty and Heart

**Chapter 10: Booty and Heart**

Afternoon came the next day and Azure Kite had just awakened. Stretching and lifting himself off the hard church floors, he made up his little blanket and pillow. He held onto the railing and gazed at the sky outside.

"I'd knew you be here. That's good." Exclaim a strong, feminine voice.

Azure Kite turned around to see Alkaid walking into the church, surprised she was here but curious as to why.

"I just felt like talking to you today because it seems Atoli and you are getting real close, we should be friends too." She stuck out her hand and he shook it, looking at her with suspicions.

"So Azure Kite, I didn't know you actually had a brain, no offense." She said, walking around aimlessly, adoring the architecture of his home. He couldn't help but take some offense to that.

"So Atoli's your type huh?" she asked and he just stood there, unresponsive.

He continued to watch her roam his abode until she stopped and looked at him.

"So, do you like girls with big booties or small butts?"

He jumped back and began to burn with embarrassment, why was she asking such a thing?

"How about big breasts? Big o', jiggly ones!" she said, holding her as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

He shook his head, not in disagreement but the situation seemed so wrong. He began to cough and tremble. Was she coming on to him? He knew he was ignorant of the human rituals so probably not.

"Pffftttt……ahahahahaha!!!!"

"You know…I'm just messing with ya!" she said, holding her stomach and pointing at him.

Azure Kite sighed in relief, her behavior had become too confusing for him to understand.

"Anyway, the reason I came here was to tell you some things. Stuff like you can hang out with us if you want. You don't have to be alone in this old church or just talk to Atoli."

"It may take a day or two of trying but Haseo'll get used to you. Oh! I've already told everybody about you and Atoli so you better be dating or you just screwed me over!" she proclaimed, with a rather unusual fiery look in her eyes.

Azure Kite wasn't sure if they were dating but last night was fantastic nonetheless. He still felt that he was shy and nervous around Atoli but he also felt closer to her as well.

As Alkaid exited the church she heard a noise and turned around. Azure Kite stopped walking too and looked down, then at her.

"Friend?" he asked.

Holding her mouth, she inched backwards and just stared at him.

"You can talk?! I….I mean that's great!! Yeah, yeah. Sure we are! Of course we are friends! Unless I feel you ever trying to cop a feel on my lovely booty." She decided to shake it in front of him and run off.

He stood shocked and blushed from the events that just occurred, Alkaid wasn't flirting but she sure enjoyed discussing inappropriate material, especially to someone who didn't think like that.

Azure Kite decided to walk around the fields again, it seemed extremely soothing and he was hoping Atoli was here although the chances of that were unpredictable. He then noticed Atoli standing on the edge of the cliff.

He decided to join her and he smiled at her, his way of saying hello. She smiled back but turned her head downward and appeared to be rather sad, or at least focused.

"Azure Kite, we should sit down."

Nervously he lowered but was afraid that something may be wrong so he looked at her, hoping that was enough to make her fine again.

"I really enjoyed last night. In fact…….it was one of the best times I've had in my entire life. You were my first date you know." She said.

Azure Kite smiled at this statement but she reverted back to looking sad once more. Was she going somewhere? Was she terminally ill? Did she have a real-life boyfriend? Azure Kite began to worry, he began to fear a haunting reality that may or may not exist.

That was it! He crawled next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her lap. She wasn't going to go away without knowing how good she made him feel. She flinched but quickly found it relaxing, rubbing his hair with the look a wife gives when her husband suggests something fun and she couldn't think of anything more perfect.

"I know…..I know how you feel and I know how you feel….it's just that…I'm afraid right now. I'm afraid that we may hurt each other or…or…" she began to cry a little, holding her mouth and trying to conceal it. Azure Kite just rested there, resting, waiting for her to finish.

"I want to explore these feelings too but….I just don't want to rush into anything. I really, really, like you. In fact, I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. You're so nice and cool, you're very cute, the way you act, how brave and random you are." She said

"Problem?" he asked.

Her eyes gazed upon him, did he just speak? He actually spoke! He wants to talk! She curled her arms and long, skinny fingers around his head and laid hers on top of his.

"I….I want to explore these feelings with you. I do. It's just that if everything doesn't work out, we may not want to see each other again and I would miss you no matter what." She said

"Forever." He said.

She knew what he meant. Forever, them. He was so optimistic, or was it desperation to not lose her.

"Don't be silly. I'm not going to leave you, ever. You're too precious, I just want to take things slowly okay. I really do want to be with you." She said, trying to reassure him.

"Predicted." He said.

"Predicted? You mean you already know that I won't leave?" she asked.

He nodded. He knew she was not a bad person and trusted her more than anyone.

"Trust" he said.

With that, she closed her eyes and relaxed, her head on his, both blushing, both smiling. She couldn't believe how happy she was right now that he understood. She wanted a relationship, just a steady one. She didn't want to do anything they would regret and he understood perfectly.

She felt it again, the urge, the urge that told her this was the perfect moment to pounce him and kiss him, but it would be strange to do it after the conversation they just had. She pulled her legs from underneath him, very gently and smoothly and laid on her side across from him.

She placed her arms under his and pulled herself closer to his body, hugging him. He hugged her back, resisting the urge to hold her and kiss her. He rubbed her hair and she rubbed his back, both closing their eyes.

"I want to be real close to you. Please….lets not do anything we will regret. I trust you too. I want to be with you and want you to feel nice and happy. I'm just not use to all these feelings and want to know the best way to express them the right way to you." She said.

Tears rolled down her face, and she began to whimper a little, making cute little puppy-like noises as she held him. She was too happy.

"I'm…. I'm so happy this is working out. I'm so happy I met you." She said.

He pulled her in closer, feeling her soft little belly and heartbeat. Her legs were touching his and her nose was nuzzled into his shoulder. Atoli was in disbelief, was he crying too?

She pulled away and saw him quivering but under all his blue bangs, under all the shadows she saw a smile and she grasped onto him as hard as she could.

They felt like one and she rubbed her cheeks all over his, feeling how warm his body was and how warm hers was. It was uncanny, they were joyous but confused at the same time, though they understood how each other felt.

They were sad that they didn't know if it would work in the end but Azure Kite was confident that it would. He never loved before but he knew he would never hurt her, not even accidentally. He would analyze each action and get to know her better.

She saw his determined look and continued to hold him. She was sad she had any doubts, he was too nice and selfless to do anything bad and she held him tighter.

"I take it back………I take it all back………you….you ….I have faith in us both. We will work out in the end but….but I still want to go slow, okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes" he said. He brought her closer and decided to stick the tip of his tongue out, rub her hair and gave her a little lick on the cheek. She shivered but with excitement and held him tighter.

Her heart and mind told her, this was going to work no matter what and she would make it work, even if it cost her everything. She was in love!


	11. Chapter 11:Rise of Woe

**Author Note: I've decided to continue on with the story and I have the perfect idea as well!!! Enjoy the new chapters as the romance continues!**

**Chapter 11: Rise of Woe**

Sun rays pierced through the windows of the Chiba High School building, signaling the start of another school day for little Chigusa. She held her head in one hand and gazed at the oncoming dark clouds.

"Those clouds seem so pretty." She said.

"Really, Chigusa? You never said so before…..They seem kinda strange and out of place." Her friend said.

Chigusa just nodded, and continued to admire them from afar, those clouds were better than the rest, she knew.

With a ring of the school bell, she exited the class to quickly eat lunch on the roof, but as her friends surrounded her and sat one by one, they noticed she hardly touched her food.

"You seem so distant today….did you find a boyfriend? I wonder…." Her friend asked.

Atoli snapped out of her imaginative world and blushed, denying the very idea.

"Stop being so modest, you're really pretty! A boy would be lucky to kiss your little lips" said Chika, her red-haired friend, her new red-headed little friend who transferred from Hokkaido.

As school ended she trotted home, wanting to rush but not wanting to her classmates the satisfaction of seeing her like that. Quickly taking off her shoes, her little socked feet patted up the stairs and shut the door.

She was excited, rushing to turn her computer, put on her M2D and logging onto The World. She typed in her Player Name and password.

"A-T-O-L-I"

Darkness surrounded her as her body, changed, her hair becoming poofier and clothing- growing wings, a hat jumping from nowhere. She was fully transformed into her player and the town of Mac Anu appeared around her.

"I…I should go see Azure Kite….." and then she began to think, "He needs a shorter name, maybe I can think of something to call him!" and with that she yipped and teleported to his "house".

Atoli realized how pretty his home truly was, and how blessed she was that Yata allowed him to live here and for all the new .hackers to come here.

(Not a spoiler, just part of my story.)

She walked up the stairs and stuck her little head out, searching to find him but what she saw…………

Azure Balmung and Azure Orca stood tall, towering their short friend who shook his head back and forth. Waving his arms around, he growled loudly, as if in pain.

"Why?" he asked them.

The church was in ruins and players laid killed on the ground. The two smirked at the chaos, and slashed at their little friend who flipped back in time. He looked in horror as they approached him, their weapons closer than their hands.

Azure Kite knew what he had to do, he didn't know why they acted like this but he pulled out his Empty Skies blades and was ready. Grinning with evil and looking with disgust, they turned their backs and teleported away. He wasn't worth it. A vertical halo was seen on their chest as they teleported away.

Azure Kite had his hand on Orca before he teleported away but it was too late for his data drain. He bent his head down in sorrow, what was wrong? A hand lightly laid itself on his shoulder and he jolted at the sudden warmth.

Turning around he noticed Atoli standing there, covering her mouth and curling her brow in concern. Azure Kite couldn't believe what he did, he felt his heart collapse and he began to whimper, and then he cried.

His body rested on Atoli's, who stood there and hugged him. She didn't know what was happening but it looked like he just lost his friends. She gripped him and his body continued to shake in misery and fear.

She cuddled him and rubbed his hair.

"Shh, shh, stop crying. It's alright, baby." She said. She then noticed that she just called him "baby", not like a mother but like a lover. Azure Kite calmed down, began shivering a bit and held her tightly now.

Atoli accepted what she said and refused to let go of him until she was sure he was okay. Once released, Azure Kite noticed Haseo, Pi and Kuhn running in.

"Where did they go?" Pi asked.

"Gone" Azure Kite said.

"Dammit!!" Kuhn yelled.

"Atoli………Tri……Azure Kite, there's a problem, you need to come with us to Raven's guild. Yata has called an emergency meeting." Haseo informed, his face showing no room for humor or pity.

The two nodded in agreement and followed him to the Serpent of Lore where all the new .hackers stood in union.

"It would seem there has been a breach." Yata announced, breaking the silence and setting the tone for the meeting.

"A hacker by the name of Kami, has began spreading his influence into our world. As you already know, "kami" is derived from "kamisama", which is Japanese for God. It is safe to assume his skills are grand and that he considers himself in control." He continued.

"We've sensed him in the Hulle Granz Cathedral along with all three Azure Knights. Two of them, Orca and Balmung, have vanished since then. There location is unknown but what is known is that they have began killing players, even bringing them to the cathedral."

"It appears the hacker Kami has hacked himself deep into the game's system, even to the point of controlling the Azure Knights and resetting their program to create chaos. Who knows how long it will be until he causes mass chaos. So, I must now ask…who is willing to assist in his capture. Naturally, you would be rewarded by CC Corporation as this is a large scale problem."

All raised their hands and Atoli stood strong next to Azure Kite, who was afraid that Atoli would want to help as well.

"Excellent. It seems that no new events have taken place though so please be ready to be called at anytime for your assistance." Yata finished. With that the meeting was over and everyone left.

"Haseo……." Yata called.

"Keep your eye on Azure Kite, he too is an A.I, nothing but data, he can be hacked as well and if Atoli is attacked by him, I need not explain the mental anguish it will hold on her." Yata informed, with Haseo nodding his head.

Atoli hid herself behind the wall, hearing every word and gasping in shock. She looked at Azure Kite who was being introduced to everyone by Kuhn, his hands shaking with so many hands he gave up counting.

As everyone logged off, Atoli realized there was a crisis at hand and Azure Kite might……

As evening hit the town, Azure Kite turned to Atoli and stuck his hand out, showing her a blue flame glowing in his palm. She looked in awe and complimented on its beauty.

"Azure?" he asked.

She looked confused at him and told him she did not understand.

"Safety." He said.

"Azure…safety? You mean take this for safety?" she asked.

He nodded and replied with "Orca's". She then remembered his attempt to data drain him before he left, he must have taken his power before he left! And now he stood there offering it to her so she could be safe.

She stood their surprised momentarily until she nodded her head with a smile. He handed it to her and smiled.

Atoli stood there, allowing the flames to coolly wrap themselves around her body, and they began to orbit her in all directions. She grinned at Azure Kite and began to examine the little flames.

"A new journey, a new friend, and now I am Atoli…..of the Azure Wind!" she declared.

**Forgive Yata for his excessive talking. I'm going to try to include him less and less in this story but it'll be hard.**


	12. Chapter 12: Thoughts of AI

**Chapter 12: Thoughts of A.I**

Azure Kite did not hear anything from Yata, so he spent his time explaining everything to himself. The wind flowed through his ruffled clothing and brushed his blue hair. His dearest friends were gone now, he remembered his birth in the dark abyss of The World.

He turned his head to the left and saw Balmung, turned his head right and saw Orca, and he felt like they were already brothers but they never mentioned such feelings to him. Azure Kite at times wondered how different he was from his brother.

He turned his head now, in the present and saw Atoli holding his arm and letting her legs dangled off the cliff. She seemed so serene despite their current crisis.

"Thoughts?" he asked.

She lifted her head in surprise at the sudden word and went back to staring at the ocean.

"Azure Kite, I was thinking that you need a nickname because…….you mean a lot to me." she said.

"I overheard Yata warning Haseo that you might go berserk too and……..I" she paused to check to see how he would react but he sat there quietly. What if he was scared of it too?

"No." he said.

She nodded gently.

"I know, you're more than data. Data can't feel like you can, or care like you do. Like I said earlier……do you remember?" she asked gently, almost teasingly.

He nodded.

"Trust" he answered.

She gripped onto his arm harder, pleased that he cared so much he remembered.

"Yep. I believe in you and I know you. If you thought there would be a problem, you would prepare for it!" she said.

Azure Kite gazed down, he WAS afraid, that's why he gave her the azure power, he was terrified that he may attack her if he were taken by Kami.

Atoli turned her head up and noticed his expression and she began to become distressed by it.

"Azure Kite, if you have something to say, I hope you'll tell me." Trying to sound as pleasant about it as she could.

"Fear." He said.

"Fear……you mean you actually fear that you might get hacked? But……you mean this power……it's for me to defend myself against you if it……" she gasped before finishing her words.

He looked down and remain still. As for herself she rose up and looked at him with extreme worry and shock. She became confused and didn't know what to do, she looked around-no answer, she mumbled random gibberish-no answer- she didn't understand.

She knew only one solution before she overreacted. She ran away and logged off.

Azure Kite sensed it and felt his sorrow grow.

Chigusa took off her M2D and ran away to her bed, burying her face into the pillow.

Could she possibly risk him going away. If Kami were to control him would he ever be the same again?!

Soaked, her pillow absorbed every tear, her blankets shuffled with her legs. She turned off all communication with the outside world. Windows shut, phone off, computer off, and a blanket over her.

She couldn't believe how deep her heart felt and she felt the joy spill out of her as time went on.

Azure Kite sat in the same spot for hours, the night moon rising along with new thoughts and concern. Azure Kite began to question if he even had a soul, what was he exactly? Something made him different from his brothers……….

Azure Kite then realized something, the answers were……were with Aura!!! If he could find her, if he could ask her, she would tell him. But what if he really didn't have a soul? That would mean he better enjoy his time with Atoli now!

But what will happen when she goes to Heaven and he just……disappeared?

He believed humans went to Heaven but he wasn't human and if Kami controls him, then everything ends…..everything.

He began to show his fangs and growled at the new reality he existed in. He decided that it wouldn't happen, he needed help. He warped himself to the Serpent of Lore where Yata turned around with an expression of expectation on his face.

"How can I help you, Kite of the Azure Flame?" he said.

"Defense" Azure Kite said.

"Defense? You don't need anymore defense points so you must mean from hacking correct?" Yata said, full-well knowing what he meant.

"Well, that would mean CC Corp. would have to learn of your design, your data structure. Analysis, if you will" Yata said. "but be forewarned, we don't know anything about you completely so there could be various….glitches."

"Would you willingly risk yourself just for a chance to be better armed against Kami?" Yata asked.

Azure Kite nodded.

"And what do you want me to tell Atoli when she wonders where you are?" Yata asked, actually showing some concern, I mean the human kind of concern.

Azure Kite waited, he paused in his thoughts and figured out the perfect word.

Chigusa awoke in the middle of the night and decided to talk to Azure Kite again but realized she had a message in her inbox.

Only one word was there, and she knew who it was from instantly.

"Trust."

**As there has been a change in the theme of the story, don't worry, as evident as it is, the romance is still there. You just have to bear some adventure that further focuses and expands the romance. (Yata sure does suck). Oh, and if you think Atoli becoming an Azure Knight is lame please put it in the review. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13: Changes

**Chapter 13: Changes**

Atoli sighed in relief but was still concerned about him so she quickly logged on and went to the Hulle Granz Cathedral only to find him absent from it. She tried to message him but there was no response.

She began to panicked and emailed everyone, hoping he was hanging out with one of them as unlikely as that may be but no one could find. Alkaid offered to search and Haseo became worried as well and joined in.

Atoli soon remembered the azure powers Azure Kite gave her and she utilized them to track him down. He was located at the Serpent of Lore! She ran to Raven's guild and only saw Yata.

"I suppose you realized he is here." Yata said, responding to her sudden entrance.

"Where….where is he?" she said, panting and holding her chest.

"He volunteered for some analysis and upgrades. There is a chance his data structure could be altered in the process but he accepted the risk." Yata said, no change in his tone, no sympathy.

Risk? Why would he take such a risk? Atoli ran up to Yata and demanded the full explanation, something which he gave her to the best of his abilities.

"I believe he did it so he could be with you as long as possible. I recommending respecting his wishes or at least accepting them." Yata counseled.

"Can I see him?" she asked nervously.

Yata nodded and opened a pathway from within the Serpent of Lore. It shone brightly and Atoli felt like Heaven was behind that door, that maybe she could wake up from her pain.

Opening her eyes as the light dimmer, she was standing on air, a room of complete white holding her. Her eyes navigated the area until she found him, floating, unconscious. She ran as fast she could and violently grabbed onto his body.

She began to cry and realized that maybe God could help. She quickly knelt down, wiped her tears and clapped her hands together. Her short whispers echoing against nothing but engulfing the space in a mystic harmony of chanting.

She prayed for his well-being, for all his concerns to wash away and for all there problems to go away. She wasn't mad at him, she never was, she was…..just lost for words.

Dropping her hands, she was hoping for him to wake up but instead she felt her knee get wet. She looked down and realize his eye was flinching.

"Maybe he heard me!" she said to her self.

Suddenly the room flashed red and white, a loud alarm sound flashing along side it, causing Atoli to search for any monsters but all that came was Yata's voice. The Kami had been detected and she was instantly teleported to the field of battle.

"Out of my way! Don't you understand? Don't you understand? What kind of fools are you to challenge me?!" Azure Orca said.

Haseo, Pi, Kuhn, Endrance, Sakubo, and now Atoli stood before the possessed A.I, weapons drawn and anger dwelling in their grips.

"I don't like the way you sound you bastard!" Haseo yelled.

"What's your purpose? Your means? Who are you?" Pi interrogated.

Atoli appeared focused, she was trying to recall a memory, she….she swore she recognized that voice.

"Sakaki?" she asked.

Azure Orca turned his head and pupils formed, tiny, shaking pupils.

"Yes, Atoli?" he said.

She instantly jolted back, and fell to her knees. She thought he was gone, his manipulation, his deceit. He instantly lunged towards her but Haseo dashed in front, guarding against the blade with his own scythe.

Everyone dashed towards Sakaki but all were blown away, he was too strong now.

"You'll die now you perverse little slut! How the hell could you side with Haseo and then befriend, even love that demon Kite!" he yelled.

Atoli laid there trying to support herself but fell back.

"You little asshole." He screamed as he slapped her with his blade's flat side.

Haseo dashed towards him.

"You're dead you bastard!!!" he cried.

Azure Balmung appeared from nowhere and launched his body at Haseo, knocking him down.

"Bet you wish he was here! You're so desperate for attention aren't you?! Always clinging to something no matter how pathetic you become!" he slapped her again.

Haseo ordered the others to get him but he summoned so many monsters to his aid, that the map screen failed could no longer hold so much data and failed. Atoli began to cry as he lifted her by the top of her dress.

"You fail all those who know you! You will only bring pain to Kite when you die and he lives on!! You should have never let him feel! Once you feel love, you're only open to despair!" he continued.

"Don't listen to him Atoli" Haseo yelled.

Her eyes began to water as she felt his manipulation seep into her body, she felt worthless again, she felt dirty.

"I'm the only one who will accept you, no matter how filthy you get, Atoil!!! No one will support you but me!!" he declared.

She fought against it and looked him in his eyes.

"I….I will not…..go with you….you bastard!!!" she yelled.

Sakaki opened his eyes widely in shock but it quickly reverted to normal, he already knew how to counter.

"Oh, Atoli…….who tainted your mouth? Was it Kite? Did he do it? He's only trouble!" he said as he held her by her slim, long neck.

"He's not trouble! He's too nice, he's too brave, too selfle……." And she began to cough violently and desperately trying to gasp for air.

He lifted her higher." No one will support you!!! No one!!!" he yelled as he threw her to the ground. Everyone had killed off the monsters and stood in shock. Her body had never touched the ground.

Sakaki began to tremble and laugh manically. In his arms, Azure Kite held Atoli close to his chest.

"I will." He said, his first set of two words.


	14. Chapter 14: Passion

**Chapter 14: Passion**

Grasped, held, defended, safe, warm, serene, calm, loved………Atoli felt all this as she rested in his arms. Directing his eyes at Sakaki, the grip on her soft, delicate vessel tightened. Slowly placed on the ground, she swept her dress cleaned and began to pray once more, for a happy ending.

Against all estimations, Azure Balmung flew towards Azure Kite, who's back was now in contact with the blade. Azure Kite remained unresponsive until he heard Balmung grunt, the blade had shattered against his target's back!

"I'm upgraded" Kite whispered before he dealt the first and final blow to his former comrade.

Horror swelled in Sakaki's eyes, quivering at the sight of his pawn vanishing and the surrounding circle of enemies that enclosed around him. Glowing blue light began to form around his body, swimming through the air as the ground violently shook until all everything paused.

Blocking their faces, prepared to brace the pain, the .hackers opened their eyes and in a state of confusion, realized that nothing happened. Sakaki was stabbed, by Azure Kite.

It was over, they all felt it in the air, Sakaki's body dropped to the ground and disintegrated, confirming their hope.

A ten-year boy was arrested three minutes later in the real world for endangerment of network security, cyber terrorism, and various other acts of malevolence. That boy's player name was Kami, formerly known as Sakaki.

Back in the virtual reality, everyone clapped and cheered the slayer on and he took it all in, the honor, the pride, the joy, and the love. His heroics were recognized and he rose his arm in victory, feeling like a true comrade. He gazed down at the blonde girl sitting next to him and flawlessly detected her sadness.

As everyone left Yata's Serpent of Lore, Azure Kite caught up with Atoli, who rushed out with determination to leave.

He grabbed her wrist and faced her with a raised eyebrows and a tilted head, causing her to realize she should tell him how she felt. Inviting him into a dead end street, the moonlight created an aura around her, her tears were now more visible than before.

"I……I………." and with the incomplete sentence she began to cry loudly and rested her forehead on his chest, her hat touching the ground. Like streams seeping from behind rocks, her tears flowed down her face and she dug her fingers into his clothing as he held her.

Her cries were louder, but they both felt like she needed to let it all, everything. Azure Kite theorized it was due to Sakaki's comeback, her pain and weakness came flooding in once again, and it was no bother to him to heal her.

Understanding everything, he continued to hold her, tight enough to protect her and gently enough to make her warm and free. Sliding down until he sat down, her body agreed and changed position until she was laying on against his chest.

Minutes passed and her lips began to open, wanting to speak words.

"I feel so useless…..and weak……..why do you….why does anyone….why does anyone help me? Why?" she asked, her aggression overshadowed by her very state, lying in the street, soaked in her own misery.

"I can't please anyone, I can't do what anyone wants, I always create trouble, no one agrees with me, I always create problems, I'm too stupid, and I'm psychotic……..I'm not worth anything." She revealed, as if she never told herself that until now but that was not the case.

"You're-" but he was interrupted by her.

"Please……don't be nice to me like that….don't pity me……I…..I'm weak, I'm no good! How can you tell me any different?! How can you disagree?!" she exclaimed, no longer accepting any kind words, she desired punishment.

Curling back into a ball, she reach for the Log Out button and clicked it.

"No." he said.

She turned her head to see his fierce eyes burning down on her and she was curious as to why she didn't Log Out yet.

"Exit Disabled" he declared. His powers did it, she wasn't going anywhere.

She gave in.

"Tell me." He demanded.

She felt the ferocity and determination in his body, in his arms, he was tight and his body felt hot against hers. Never was such a focus ever placed on her by anyone.

"Please let me go….I have to leave…" she claimed and when she saw him nodded she ran.

The distance was short as he never let go of her wrist.

"Please…….PLEASE!!!" she yelled. "I…..I have school tomorrow!!"

Any excuse seemed hopeful but his response rejected the very notion.

"Don't care." He said.

Quickly drawn to him, her body was pulled towards his again and she fell between his knees, his legs wrapping around her waist and his arms consuming her stomach. She felt trapped and realized he would not let go until he KNEW she said everything.

"I…….I…." her eyes lowered and she closed her them gently, her mouth opening, prepared to let it all go.

She did. She spoke of her parent's judgment, her imperfections, her unpopularity. She recalled how she went to a suicide website, and she met with Sakaki who shifted into the state of lunacy and abuse. Her interactions with Haseo and other players revealed how she compared herself to others and she constantly used negatives words when she described herself.

"I feel worthless Kite, why do you even care about me, and please, don't let it be because you like me….."

Azure Kite sat there, and his embrace on her tightened. He understood it all but now he had to express it properly.

"Good intentions" he said.

She looked at him but he put his finger on her mouth, he wasn't done.

"Innocence, loving"

"Affectionate, gentle"

"Trusting, Brave"

"Daring, willing"

"Lovely, beautiful"

"Sincere, generous"

Atoli's face began to glow more with each adjective, he spoke and spoke, pausing between every pair of words but he refused to stop, even when she said that was enough.

He began to cough, he wasn't used to speaking this much.

Atoli had the cure.

Her lips.

Clawing into his hair, she pushed her chest to his and locked her lips around his, her eyes shut tight and his eyes wide open, her warmth increasing, his warmth rising, he embraced her and she didn't let go.

He could feel it, deep within his mouth, his heart, his eyes, everything she was was now in this kiss, she felt her spirit fly and glow, she felt his tongue and she felt his little fangs.

They stopped to breathe but as soon as they could they started again.

Their heart beats were rapid and soon were in synch as if they were one now. She rubbed her chest against his and he rubbed her back, brushed her shoulders and allowed his fingers to roll through her hair.

Heavily panting, she didn't want to stop, her little tongue sticking out like a puppy, an appearance that attracted him to her even more than ever. Her kissed her himself and she felt the intensity of everything, everything he felt and everything he was. This kiss, these kisses, weren't just physical attraction, they were bonding.

He gave her a little lick on her cheek and licked him on his small little nose and she was above him, gazing into his eyes with desire burning furiously. Her knees to the outer sides of his legs, she panting heavily and little droplets of sweat fell on him but he didn't mind at all.

Laying down on his chest, she placed her hands on it and felt his chest rise and decline.

She loved it all, every second of it, the words he spoke, the lick, the fangs, the kiss, the heat, the sweat, the grips, and her new self-value, the greatest gift she ever received.

"You……you make me feel valuable." She said. "I feel like diamonds, I feel like an angel, a goddess, you……you made me feel like this. I tried to run but you held me. Your words, your passion, I feel new."

Gloved hands enwrapped her and she slowly rested her eyes shut, remembering the number 354.

The morning sun of Mac Anu rose above the ocean's horizon and awoke the Harvest Cleric, who now laid on the chest of an Azure Knight. The beams of morning light were bright and for the first time she awoke with a smile.

Azure Kite slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her, sitting himself against the wall and holding her in his arms. She held his hands with her own, and smiled so brightly his heart forced him to rub his cheek against hers.

"354." She said.

He raised an eyebrow and she knew he wouldn't understand.

"That's how many nice words you used to describe me last night" she said as she laid her head on his chest and he closed his eyes once again, and she soon followed, back into wondrous sleep, back into heaven's gate which kept her warm and safe as he hugged her, she gripped the heavenly gates and fell her heart melt into a passionate slumber.


	15. Chapter 15: New Wants

Author's note: For those who do not know, Atoli's real life name is Chigusa. That is all, please enjoy.

**Chapter 15: New Wants**

Countless voices filled the classrooms as lunch time started but Chigusa wasn't one of those voices. She sat down in her seat and never took her head off her hand as she looked at the dark sky.

In her mind she recalled her kiss-actually kisses-with Azure Kite, a memory that took hold of all her thoughts. Chika walked up to her and waved her hand in front of her eyes, no response. She finally decided to just poke her in the right temple.

Chigusa jumped at the touch and saw Chika looking down at her with annoyance.

"I'm sorry Chika, were you saying something?" Chika apologized.

"No, but I'm worried about you. You look tired, came to school late, and have been in some trance all day." Chika informed.

Chigusa didn't notice nor did she care what she looked like to others, she was covered with bliss.

"Chika, you're one of my best friends. So I decided I'll tell you…..I kissed this boy on The World last night." She said.

Chika's eyes lit up with excitement and she quickly placed herself in the desk in front of Chigusa. She slyly raised an eyebrow and began to ask her typical, high school girl questions.

"Who was it? What's he like? How old is he? Where does he go? Is he someone I know?" she asked, leaving no time for response.

"Wait! I didn't even know you played The World. I play it too! We should meet up!" Chika suggested.

"I could show you my boyfriend too. He actually lives in Japan, and we've shown each other our pictures. We're going to meet at the end of this school year and take a trip to America." Chika informed.

Chigusa began to wonder about Kite, he couldn't go to places like America or exist in the real world. Sadness had rise and pushed aside the memory of the kiss, it now consumed her with the miserable thought that he could never leave The World.

"So Chigusa…..when should we meet together?" Chika reminded.

"I don't know…I'll have to talk to him about it, but I……" she paused. Chigusa was now obsessed with a new goal and wanted school to end as quickly as possible.

After eternity, the final bell rung and she ran to her house, not greeting anyone and shutting her room door to log on to the World.

Player Name: Atoli.

Atoli warped to town and already knew her destination, Yata. She quickly ran to Raven's Guild and he was surprised by her sudden dropping in.

"Atoli…how nice to see you. How may I be of service?" he said calmly as if expectant of a favor, though he was right.

She looked dead into his eyes and her face was painted with determination.

"Mr.Yata, I have a serious request. I know it may be impossible and you might laugh at me but……..is there anyway to make Azure Kite into a human?" she asked, closing her eyes to brace herself for laughter and rejection.

Yata sighed, he knew the purpose behind her question and he paused, trying to word his next statement carefully.

"Currently CC Corp. has been conducting research on the separation of the mind and body, a feat that data drain and AIDA seem to be capable of. If successful, then a mind should hypothetically be able to be placed in a body." He explained.

"Azure Kite has a mind, that much is certain but we don't know if a proper body can be built. A.I can be created but their bodies would be mechanical in the end. If that is what you want, then it is possible." Yata added.

Although his glasses appeared thick and hard, he could tell Atoli was disappointed, a cyborg wouldn't suffice, there could be many errors and flaws and it still could not successfully give off the feeling of a living creature.

"A more troublesome method would be to connect his mind to someone who's already lost their's and by that I mean a Lost One." He finished.

Atoli turned her head in fear, such a gruesome method, she would never want to sacrifice people for such a desire.

"Naturally you disagree but it is a pity nothing can be done." He said.

"Can't a real body be made? Stem cells? A fake brain?" she asked, not believing she was saying such things.

Yata turned around and began to wonder about the artificial brain.

"I suppose through such a method, it may be possible. I'm sure it would interest the higher ups……..I will see what I can do. But be forewarned, it could take years or it may never happen at all, do not expect it." Yata said.

Atoli bowed down in gratefulness and walked away. He smiled as she did, he was hiding something.

Azure Kite decided to go into town, with other players for the first time. Atoli noticed him as she entered the dome.

"Azure Kite! Are you actually going into town?" she asked with anticipation, seemingly forgetting the past conversation with Yata.

Azure Kite nodded but stepped back closer to the Chaos Gate as people began to notice him and give him weird looks, looks of fear and confusion, some of suspicion. Atoli looked around and noticed he was nervous so she stood next to him and wrapped her arm around his.

His heart began to beat rapidly but his body remained calm, he felt safe and began to forget what people thought of him as he started to walk slowly out of the dome. Atoli decided to make herself at home and laid her soft head on his shoulder as they navigated out of the dome and down the stairs.

He felt like laying his head on top of hers but it was better to walk and get used to the city. Players stopped in their tracks to stare at him, one ran the in the opposite direction, screaming.

Azure Kite was growing nervous once more but looked at Atoli for courage, her eyes closed and she looked well-rested, she probably didn't get that much sleep last night. He decided he would find a place for her to rest.

Atoli was now sleepwalking, using her man as a guide for her feet until she no longer felt her feet tapping on the ground. He was carrying her across town until he found a map. He noticed one area that would be suitable and used the closest gate to reach it.

He warped himself and Atoli to it and the next minute he slowly laid himself down on a small boat with Atoli in his arms. He felt fatigue reach him as well and placed Atoli closer to him.

In the docks, on a small boat they slept, her head on his chest and his nose in her hair. She grabbed him a few times and calmly relaxed her body, breathing peacefully and nuzzling her head into his chest.

Chigusa sat in front of her computer sleeping and she dreamt that Azure Kite had a human body, one that looked like he did but soon realized it might not happen and decided to embrace the man she was gripping onto, gripping onto to him so he wouldn't disappear.

Kuhn walked past them until he realized what he was about to miss, a sighting of the new couple sleeping together on a little boat. He walked backwards to take a closer look, he could hear them breathing and saw the grins on their faces as they held onto each other.

"Wtf…….."he said.


	16. Chapter 16: Competition

**Author's Note: What the freak?! 16 chapters?! The story lasted that long?! Unbelievable……….wtf?**

**Chapter 16: Competition**

Valentine's day had struck and the electricity created in people's hearts was like a massive meteor, suddenly impacting and shaping everyone's behavior. Chigusa didn't expect a Valentine's card and didn't want one.

She would feel bad to take one from someone in real life. She then realized she shouldn't call this "real life", The World wasn't fake either, it was another reality, where Azure Kite was waiting for her.

Chika came running into the classroom, her lunch tray filled with cards from people she didn't care about in that way, but cheerful at all the attention anyway.

Chigusa stared at the pile as her red-haired friend sat them down and smiled proudly.

"Wow, that's a lot of cards, a lot of admirers!" Chigusa noted.

"Fuck 'em." Chika said calmly, all the boys looking over at her and sinking into depression at the mass rejection.

Chigusa covered her mouth in shock.

"Don't say that Chika." Chigusa said.

"Sorry about the language, I just can't wait for my BOYFRIEND to deliver my gift." She exclaimed, looking at the other boys who sunk deeper into sorrow as she emphasized BOYFRIEND.

A young man entered the classroom, wearing green shorts, a green shirt, and a green hat.

"Holy Crap!! Is that adult her boyfriend, he looks like a mailman!!!" one boy said.

"Ewwwww……that's nasty Chika…." One girl said.

"Hello, I have a package for a Miss Chika?" the mailman said

"And he's a pervert too!!!" the class exclaimed, jumping out of their seats.

"You idiots, he's the mailman, sending a lovely gift from my lovely man." She said slyly, as she trotted over to him, shaking her hips as she made it over. She delicately signed the paper and gently rested her fingers on the clipboard.

The boys looked in awe and one was struck in the head by his Valentine for staring too.

The mailman left and returned with a bouquet, a book hid in the middle and balloons were attached to tips of white roses. The bouquet had a heart-shaped container at the tip of it with the darkest chocolate she's ever seen, her favorite!

She sat down in front of Chika and offered some, which she gladly took.

"This is so romantic! I can't wait to meet him at the end of the year! I hope your boyfriend prepared something for you." Chika said.

Chigusa smiled and remembered their first date when he handed her a lovely marble fruit embedded with several diamonds that held in a rainbow liquid behind them.

"What are you smiling about? Think your boyfriend's gift will be better than mine's?" she asked in a competitive tone.

Chigusa didn't want to sound as if she was bragging but she wanted to tell someone.

"He made me something really special on our first date, an online gift. It was a marble fruit with diamonds inside, and beautiful colored water behind it. It was so pretty, it was the first gift I ever got from a friend!" Chigusa revealed, her eyes lit up with loving emotion and reminiscence.

So did Chika, who began to choke on her chocolate. Chigusa held her hand out to see if she could help but Chika tapped it away, she finally swallowed. Her eyes were wide and her face looked as if she just solved a hundred year puzzle.

"Atoli?!" Chika exclaimed.

"Hmm? How did you know my player name?" Chigusa asked.

"Because my name is Alkaid!!!" Chika revealed.

The two stared at each other and then laughed. They couldn't believe it.

After school Atoli ran home and decided she should take a shower first. He was now anticipating what Azure Kite would get her and then she realized that maybe she should make him something too.

It would have to be something online and unique so she cut her shower short and logged on to talk to Pi.

"How can I help Atoli?" Pi asked, knowing it would be something related to Valentine.

"I want to get a present for Azure Kite but it I want a unique item that no one has" Atoli said.

"You know, you're the most unique thing he'll ever want." Pi said.

Atoli shook her head.

"I know but I want to give him a physical present, something to hold onto, to express myself." Atoli countered.

Pi nodded and said "Well, if I just give you an item, it won't seem that valuable so why don't you compete in the Valentine's Day Event?"

Atoli looked confused, she didn't know what that was.

Pi informed her that it was an event at Delta Loving Racing Hearts, where you collect as many Peace Pearls as you want. If Atoli could bring her 100, she would do it.

So Atoli agreed and decided that she would work for it and get him the perfect gift.

She ran to the Chaos Gate and saw Azure Kite and Haseo warping together somewhere.

When she made it to the field she saw them picking up Peace Pearls all over the place.

"I'll beat your ass! You'll never get more than me!!" Haseo declared.

Azure Kite just looked at him as he grabbed three of them off the ground. Atoli smiled and watched as they competed for their women. She began hunting for them and after an hour, collected 77. She was beginning to get tired but continued on to gather more until she had one hundred.

She jumped and yipped for joy and was ready to go back to Raven to show Pi but when she opened the door she could hear giggling.

"Oh you…….this is lovely. I didn't know you felt this way." One woman said.

"Well, I like your personality and your beauty is just too hard to match." The man said.

Atoli began to blush and became nosy, she wanted to listen some more.

"I don't want everyone to know yet so we'll keep this a secret for now. How about a kiss for now?" the woman asked.

"That would be just perfect." The man said.

Atoli heard a kiss and soon footsteps. Someone was coming out so she hid behind the door and saw Ovan walking out!! (Just messing with you, it was Kuhn!)

He didn't notice her and she walked in unnoticed herself, catching Pi off guard, holding her red cheeks.

"Oh! Atoli! Did you see anything? Not that's……there anything interesting to see, we just put some new curtains in…..yeah, that's why I'm asking…..such a…..weird question….uhum…do you have the 100 pearls?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Atoli nodded and Pi changed them into a lovely little egg. Pi handed it to Atoli, who knew what was inside, a baby bird.

Pi's blush was gone and she regained her composure, explaining that the egg will hatch soon and that it was a new feature that would soon be added to the game.

Atoli blushed and held it gently, ready to show Azure Kite.

"You know the egg is quite durable, you could even bounce it around if you want. It's designed not to break" Pi said, seeing how delicate Atoli was being.

Atoli now began to run out of the guild hall and Pi decided to read the poem her new boyfriend gave her. She couldn't believe she was giggling so she covered her mouth to hide it from the walls.

Atoli bumped into Alkaid who greeted her with a smile and asked about the egg. Atoli told her everything and Alkaid smiled.

"You know, our boys are seeing who can collect the most pearls for us right now." Alkaid said with a smile, sure that Haseo would win.

The two men walked up to them with gigantic sacks they could barely drag no longer.

"This is at least 5,000 pearls!" Haseo said.

Azure Kite shook his head in disagreement, using his hands to say he has more.

"Like hell you do!" Haseo argued.

Azure Kite brushed him off and they both decided to let their blades do the counting, rapidly slashing at each other.

"Hey knock it off Zoro and Sanji!" Alkaid yelled, finding the situation humorous as well.

They stopped, Haseo becoming curious about the reference to an anime.

"Who am I? Zoro or Sanji?" he asked.

Alkaid placed one finger on her chin, looked up and answered.

"Azure Kite's Sanji because you have no game Haseo. And Azure Kite always dresses for the occasion." She giggled, remembering his single bowtie he wore on his first date.

Atoli giggled too and remembered she was holding her gift, she first put it down and hugged him and then handed it to him.

"It's an egg! A baby bird will come out and we can raise it together!" she said.

He smiled at the idea and pointed to the pile of six thousand pearls.

"I guess we could………Aha! We can keep them in my inventory!" she said as she took them all and stored them away.

"Let's finish this day with a nice walk into the night! And let's make sure to go home at an appropriate time, we don't wanna fall asleep in a boat or nothing." Alkaid said.

Atoli and Azure Kite blushed as they held hands and watch the stars shimmer alongside the moon.

**Author's Note: Finally, a Valentine's Day event, it was inevitable!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: New You

**Chapter 17: New You**

"Chigusa!! What are you wearing?!" exclaimed the loud woman.

Shaking in terror, history was repeating itself and it scared her daughter.

"They're shorts Mom! The cover my knees!" she argued only to receive a slap in the face. Her head fell to the bed and she refused to raise it.

"Don't you ever take that tone with me young lady! I raised you and I say that you can only wear pants and cover your legs! Now take off those shorts!" she demanded.

Anger had taken her eyes and Chigusa remain unresponsive, even as her body was shaken by her mother, even when her father was brought in and had to beat her with a belt, she remained motionless.

The parents shook their heads in resignation and left the room, Chigusa was never happy when they were around, they were ridiculous in their demands, she could never wear shorts, hang out with friends, get a job, buy or talk to any boys, go somewhere by herself, watch what she wanted, pick anything, study what she wanted, she felt trapped.

She was trapped, by their discipline and her weakness to leave but she considered it everyday, thinking of how she would survive on her own but came up with nothing until an bubble of thought rose in her head and finally popped at the surface.

In the midst of melancholy she managed to smile. She lifted herself from her bed and walked to her computer, nearly pouncing to her seat. She tapped her fingers as she waited for it to completely load.

She quickly emailed Haseo to meet her as soon as possible in Mac Anu, emphasizing how serious the issue was. She realized she needed to invite Azure Kite as well, this was an important meeting!

Haseo logged on as soon as school ended and waited for her to arrive, Azure Kite making his entrance minutes after he did. Haseo made out a quick "Hey" to be polite, welcomed in return with a nod.

Atoli quickly arrived at the scene and apologized for her late arrival, despite that she was the one to arrange it.

"Haseo, I have a request…..and I don't know how to ask this without sounding ridiculous" she announced but Haseo remained motionless.

"My parents have……I've……I've dealt with them enough and I wish to run away. They've abused me and trap me so I can't even choose what college to go to or job to get or make any friends. That's why I play The World!" her eyes began to water.

Azure Kite saw this and placed his arm around her shoulder, one of the reasons she invited him to the meeting.

"Alright, alright! Don't get so emotional…just ask me what you want?" Haseo said.

"I heard you were rich and lived in a big house so I was wondering if I can…if I can move in with you?" she asked, trembling at the possibility of ridicule.

Haseo rose his head but continued to stare at her. Such a question! He put his head down.

"Are your parents truly that bad, you sure you're just not overreacting?" he said, his voice concealing his annoyance.

"Yes……I don't think I can take anymore…..please?" hoping that please would sway his heart.

"I know I sound annoyed but you're a friend Atoli, and I guess since your parents are shit, you can move in. I'll have to talk to my dad first but-" his approval shortened by a hug.

"Thank you, thank you!!! I won't try to be a bother and I'll help around the house too! This is so wonderful, thank you so much!" she said and she pecked him on the cheek.

She then held her mouth and realized what she had done, not considering what Azure Kite might think, no matter how innocent it was. She turned her head and he smiled and waved his hand. He didn't mind, as long as it didn't happen often that is.

She hugged him too and he could feel how happy she was, her little heart and her hands trembling around him.

"I'm free…."she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Azure Kite, I won't Haseo touch me either!" Atoli added.

"Like hell I would!" Haseo replied.

Azure Kite smiled and didn't have any worries, although she seemed to be the type to give in to other's flirtatious exploits he knew she had a fire in her to stay true and not hurt anyone.

Azure Kite remembered he had something to attend to and waved Atoli his farewell but she pulled his wrist.

"Wait……how come you haven't talked since that night? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

He remembered never telling her so he pointed to his throat and shaped his hand into a claw.

"Oh! I guess after 354 words, your throat would get scratchy." Atoli said.

"Well, I better go tell my dad and Alkaid about this." Haseo added as he logged off.

Atoli bowed down and thanked him once more.

"Yeah ,yeah." He said.

Atoli then stopped to imagine what kind of business did Azure Kite possibly have to attend to? She wasn't suspicious but curious.

A giant metal serpent spun in and endless cycle, its tail in it's mouth and screens of various areas surrounded the room. Azure Kite stood before Yata who smirked as he entered.

"Well, I see you accept my offer. This will surely assist you and CC Corp alike but you remember risks, correct?" Yata said.

Azure Kite nodded.

"So be it." Yata said.

Chigusa woke up in the morning and checked her email but her inbox was blank, resulting in a sigh. She quickly dressed for school and left her house running. As soon as school ended she came back home to see her parents standing in front of the stairs.

"You're leaving?!" her mother yelled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Chigusa asked, hoping they didn't know.

"We checked your email! Don't play stupid with us!!" her dad yelled.

Her heart began to race as she realized they knew, not only that but they have been reading her personal messages!

"I can't believe……I can't believe you read my emails!" She yelled only to be slapped again but this time her head had hit the wall.

"Chigusa! Are you hurt?! I'm sorry! I hit too hard!" her mother tried apologizing.

For the first time Chigusa lost it, her heart hurt worst and she felt freedom only inches away. She wiped the blood off her mouth and walked up to her room door. She glared down at her parents, remembering everything.

She couldn't believe she would want to hurt someone so badly but she had had enough.

"Fu……..fu……no……I won't act violently like you! I won't swear! I love you but I can't live with you anymore!" she yelled, slamming her door.

She checked her email to find Haseo's address and she immediately began packing. Her parents let her go without a word and she said nothing to them. She packed her suitcase and her bookbag. She cried as she took the final exit from her home, remembering her sanctuary full of little stuffed animals, the birds she will see again, her childhood toys.

She couldn't carry it all so she may come back with someone to pick it up. Chigusa took the train and looked around, forgetting to tell Chika goodbye and began to cry. Sitting across from her was a boy her age who stared at her.

He freaked her out with his glare and suddenly he pulled out a tissue and handed it to her. She hesitated but accepted his offering. His hood covered his entire face and she began to wonder how he could see things.

When the train arrived at its destination she grabbed her stuff and slowly exited with everyone else. She looked at her map at every stop until she finally found Haseo's house. She knocked on the door and a young brown hair, violet eyed boy opened the door.

"Atoli?" he asked, shocked at how similar she was to her online character, except her hair was smaller and not as fluffy.

"Actually, my real name is Chigusa and you must be Haseo" she said with a smile.

"Well, it's Terror of Death online but offline it's Ryou Misaki." He said with a smile.

He allowed her to enter and she parked her items against the wall , thanking his father and him for allowing her to stay. Ryou gave her the tour and ended it with her room. She gasped at it's size and spun around in it.

He sighed at her pixie-like behavior and told her to make herself comfortable. The doorbell sounded and Ryou stepped downstairs to answer it. As he opened the door, his eyes shrunk, his entire body trembled, and he fell to the ground in horror and awe.

"How…….how the hell?! How?! How the hell are you here?!!!!" Ryou yelled.

He stared, his head trying to make logic of it all. Chigusa just moved in but now this…this was one of the biggest surprises he had ever seen.

What stood before him at his doorstep was a teenage boy who looked exactly like Azure Kite, his blue bangs covering his small green irises, his gray-toned skin, even the triangular markings on the cheek.

Almost confirming it, the teenage boy groaned scanning the interior until he saw a young lady.


	18. Chapter 18: Reality

**Chapter 18: Reality**

There he stood, an ambience of darkness brushing flowing into the house. Ryou laid there in horror as a boy his age stood before him, bearing the exact appearance as Azure Kite.

"Pardon the intrusion, he seemed to rush to the door before I did" a familiar voice appeared.

The boy's mouth wasn't moving though, there was someone behind him, someone also Ryou's age.

"I heard a lot of creaming. Are you alright Haseo-I mean Ryou?" Chigusa asked as she climbed down the stairs only to be greeted by the appearance of the Azure Kite boy.

She gasped and her slender long legs gave in, she gripped onto the stairs' railing.

A teenage boy stepped in front of him and introduced himself as Takumi Hino, the player behind Yata.

His appearance also resembled Yata except less muscular and wearing a black, collar shirt with blue jeans. The Azure Kite boy wore an orange jacket and hood with a white belt and blue jeans.

Takumi quickly focused his eyes on Chigusa.

"You must be Atoli, there is no need to fear. I have quite the surprise for you. We should probably close the door and sit down." He said.

As a storm slowly approached the room bore an unusual dark mood but Chigusa couldn't help but blush at the boy across from her, at the same time wondering if this is the real Azure Kite.

"The truth of the situation is that this is indeed Azure Kite, the same A.I from The World. Secretly the CC Corporation has worked on A.I-to-body transfer, creating a real human body using stem cells and making a mechanical brain that imitated our human brains."

Takumi said as he took out the folders regarding all the information.

Ryou opened it and found everything, the records of Azure Kite and where he was before now and how the procedure was done. Ryou showed the papers to Chigusa who marveled at them but came to understand everything.

She placed the papers down, all the facts had stated this was the real Azure Kite but she had to know for sure.

"Yata…….I mean Takumi…..please…I have no problem if Azure Kite remains in The World, I really don't mind but……..is this really him? If it isn't I don't want this…….I really would rather have the real one as data then as a fake." She said.

Takumi nodded his head and looked her in her eyes.

"This is without a doubt the real one, Azure Kite no longer exists as data. As the papers state there is something inside A.I our computers cannot analyze, something that isn't data. We believe this is the soul of an A.I. This property was also found in every player, it seems to be the reason he can be here."

"There is no purpose in doing this if it is a fake or an actor. Azure Kite is our first successful A.I transfer." He informed.

Chigusa still had trouble accepting this fact. She excused herself and logged on to The World. She really wanted to believe it but she had to clear her uncertainty.

Ryou watched Azure Kite as she walked off and noted a trace of sadness within him. Ryou decided he should test his memory, asking him everything from the first time he met Atoli to their date, to the events he could only guess about and even made up stuff to check if he were real but everything cleared out.

Azure Kite and to write all the answers down due to a speech impairment but everything was correct nonetheless.

Atoli was logged on and she went to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground, the Hulle Granz Cathedral, and bent down on her knees. She prayed for Aura to emerge and after waiting, after letting her tears flow, Aura appeared before her.

"I……I must know the truth about Azure Kite……is he still in this World or has he been deleted?" she asked.

Aura looked through every record and showed everything to Atoli.

"Azure Kite was neither deleted nor destroyed, I believe he was taken away from here, teleported to a place outside of the World…..I don't know what it is." Aura said growing concern but Atoli informed her of the situation and Aura nodded with a smile, she remembered Azure Kite asking her about such a thing before.

Atoli stood up with joy, it was the real Azure Kite!!! In reality, it always was, the real Azure Kite now laid within a human body, waiting downstairs for her to recognize him.

He had waited so long to embrace her in the real world and now he was haunted by his own fears that she may not accept him as the real one.

He nervously tapped his fingers and held his hands, he even brought her some flowers from somebody's yard. As she came downstairs he hoped she would accept him but her walk was slow and created doubt within him.

She came up to him and stared at him, examining his eyes, looking pass them and into his soul. She felt something strange, something she never felt before in her life. She felt a soul, like someone was in there, her memories came flooding in, showing her everything that happened between him and her, she saw the answers he gave Ryou and his wish to show her he was the real one.

He trembled in fear that she wouldn't embrace him, even though he was Azure Kite, if she didn't believe so, it would all be for nothing. She sighed, as if tired. She began to cry, and fell to the ground.

Her fingers gripped the Azure boy who wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed his head on hers. She didn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry……..I just can't……I just can't believe you're really him…….I can't…….your memories could be implanted, your feelings for me could have been altered, your body too…..I'm so sorry…." She said, crying, whimpering.

The truth of the matter was, fake memories were impossible to do and so was producing false emotions and love, the brain was in charge of that and only Aura could create A.I., she also was not aware of Azure Kite's decision.

Takumi looked confused for the first time in his life, he was stressed and was afraid this may happen but had no clue as to what he could do to show her the truth.

"I guess I can't blame you for doubting." He said.

"Please forgive me." She said. " You fell like him, you act like him, the only thing is my doubt…….I really wished you were him……"

Ryou got up wit hanger marked on his face.

"Chigusa!! Grow up! This is the real thing! He knows everything the real Azure Kite would! Why would any of us go against your wishes to hurt you?!" he yelled but it was no good.

Chigusa felt a tear land on her shoulder, Azure Kite was crying as well. He grinded his teeth and shook his head in disbelief that it was all for nothing. He tried to think of how to prove it to her.

He couldn't think of anything, even if he transferred himself back to The World, she would just think it was a duplicate made by CC Corporation until she remembered something!

"I have a solution! If you retransfer to The World, I can use the Azure powers you gave me earlier and I could see your data, whether or not you're A.I!" Chigusa said with a smile, and so everyone nodded in agreement.

Takumi drove back to CC Corp, bringing everyone in his limo to the large office building covered in windows. He gave them a small tour until they arrived at the room. Chigusa logged on to The World and waited in The Serpent of Lore room.

Azure Kite quickly jumped onto the table, surrounded by hundreds of wires that now plugged into his ears, nose and mouth. Feeling a quick jolt he found himself in The World once more.

Atoli gazed at him and blue flames orbited around her. She looked through everything, his data, his memory, his structure, even his soul. She felt a great surge drive itself into her body, and she nearly lost her balance until Azure Kite grabbed her.

Suddenly she heard a heartbeat, something that triggered it, her trust. She ceased her investigation and looked at Azure Kite who looked at her, praying she figured out he was the real one.

She stared at him and left the room. Yata began the transfer back into his real body.

"Yata……tell me the truth, this is the real one right? You're just not messing with her right?!" Ryou yelled.

Yata logged out and felt a nerve snap in his head.

"Ryou……..how dare you think I would do something like that!!! In the game I am Yata but here, in the real world, I am a human too! What point would these cords provide? This room, this technology?! Do you think I made a false human and just transferred him into The World, holding the same data no human could produce?!" he yelled.

"Do you think CC Corporation would waste it's time and it's money on a fake A.I, they couldn't produce in the first place?! What benefit would it serve? We didn't come here to play God!!" he finished.

"No you didn't" a small voice said. Chigusa walked into the room.

"Not only is he the real Azure Kite, an angel told me so, she appeared as I walked here. She showed what I needed to see, everything." Chigusa said.

The boys looked at her curiously as she finished moving her lips. She ran over to  
Azure Kite and held him within her arms and cried the hardest she ever had, causing Azure Kite to scream in joy as he held her tightly and cried the hardest he ever had.

She believed him, she knew he was the real one, and they sat there in place, crying, apologizing for the doubt. Chigusa didn't know who that angel was, but it seemed familiar.

The angel showed her Azure Kite walking to Yata, she showed her the explanation, the painful transfer, the horrid screaming, the burning, the first light of life, his first real breath, everything. She saw everything there was. As she hugged him tightly, she thanked that angel with all her heart.

Miles away, people had crowded the streets, police cars could be seen, and blood had soaked the road, an accident had happened. Questions rose up, who died? How did it happen?

The police looked at the body and identified it as a Mrs. Kusaka, the wife to Mr.Kusaka and the mother of a Miss Chigusa Kusaka. The strangest component of the police report was that her final words were repeating the word "Truth" and dying with a smile.

Takumi sat in his office, after everyone had left.

"I'm glad she figured it out, I was almost ready to give up but that angel………whoever she was…..she knew it all. She revealed to Chigusa that was the real one, she knew it all, the truth." He said to himself, smoking a cigarette as he let slumber take hold of him.


	19. Chapter 19:POVFiller Chapter

**Author Note: Sorry, but this a filler chapter, just an extra chapter to explain and clear everything that happened in Chapter 18. This happens prior to chapter 18.**

**Chapter 19: POV of Azure Kite**

Purple streaks decorated the sky into a scenic marvel and the remaining light of the ending day painted itself on Azure Kite as he marched onward to his destination.

Today would prove to be the symbol of his wisdom and love as he had made a decision that would forever alter his existence. Yata proposed the idea a week ago and allowed Azure Kite the time to contemplate the consequences.

The proposition was whether or not he wanted to become human, to exist in the real world besides Atoli. He would risk his very existence if the attempt to transfer himself to a body failed.

Yata carefully explained how CC Corporation had researched the possibility of transferring minds from one digital location to another or from reality to the next. The AIDA server incident and Data Drain phenomenon proved that it was possible and became the inspiration for the theory.

Azure Kite knew Yata simply wished to use him as a test experiment but he was fine with the idea and was ready to deliver his answer. Aura was informed of the situation by Azure Kite himself and accepted his decision.

As he entered the Serpent of Lore, Yata took note of the nod and began immediately, causing Azure Kite's vision to go first, then his hearing, then his touch, and finally his body disintegrated before him.

He then noticed for a split second he couldn't remember what happened between then and now. The next sight to Azure Kite was the blinding light.

His pupils shrank and he screamed in terror as he felt the light burn his eyes. He tried to stand but his legs gave in, only to completely fail him as he was put down by many dark figures he couldn't clearly see.

He tried to shake himself free but to no avail. He was helpless. Coldness covered his body and he shivered, his hair stood up on his neck and he finally realized he had no clothes on.

He was forced down on a table until he calmed down, only then did a familiar voice reach his ears. A man who called himself Yata looked down into his eyes and grinned.

"Welcome Azure Kite……to the real world." He said. "Do you understand?"

Momentarily he remained still until Azure Kite nodded, a grin stretching across his face. His tongue felt his fangs and he began to doubt his placement in the real world until Yata explained everything.

"We customized your body before you were placed into it. It is designed to resemble you from The World. Your fangs, your blue hair, your eyes, your skin tone, your current state of physical health. Everything."

Azure Kite smiled and was pushing himself to get up but Yata said he had a few more test to perform but congratulated him on the successful transfer, he was the first completed A.I transfer.

It was too much for Azure Kite and he decided he had to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of Atoli celebrating with him once they met. He never guessed she would act the way she did until Yata informed him that she may find it hard to believe.

Azure Kite was instructed to get up and put on his new clothing, a cleaner attire than his tattered costume of The World. He was amazed at the new world around him, it shared little similarity to The World.

This must be how new players felt when starting The World and Azure Kite couldn't help but gasp. Yata took him outside where the rain lightly drizzled the streets and led him to a limo.

Azure Kite stood there confused until Yata explained how people were supposed to enter them and drive them. Azure Kite quickly took to the limo and was amazed at the various drinks.

Yata offered him one but he refused, he wanted his first everything to be with Atoli.

"Atoli…..you shall call her Chigusa in our world, and your name will be Kaito Azure, understood?" Yata informed. "I am Takumi here."

Azure Kite nodded, feeling a new found affection for these names. He smiled and viewed the world through the windows, his bright eyes glowing in awe at every sight and he wanted to ask questions but preferred Chigusa teach him.

That's when misery struck him, what if what Takumi said earlier was true and she didn't believe he was the real Azure Kite. He lowered his head and let his fears consume him. The limo stopped in front of a wealthy-looking house and Takumi walked him to the door.

Ryou opened the door and fell in shock. Azure Kite stood there, realizing this was Haseo but he didn't care, he was looking for Chigusa and there she was, tapping down the stairs with a look of shock on her face.

**Author Note: Forgive me for making this chapter but I had to for myself, even I can't believe Azure Kite is in the real world, I can't help but not trust Yata. What if Azure Kite is in a data world that had thousands of A.I that resembled everyone Azure Kite knew but I won't let Aura do that since only she can make A.I now!**


	20. Chapter 20:A Real Life

**Author Note: For those who did not read Chapter 19 or do not know, Azure Kite's new name is Kaito, Atoli's name in real life is Chigusa and Haseo's is Ryou.**

**Chapter 20: A Real Life**

Chigusa held onto the boy by her, her love Azure Kite, who's name was now Kaito Azure according to the government. He was the first successful A.I transfer and the best gift she ever received.

She gripped onto him hard as they walked in the rain, him holding the umbrella. A tear rolled down his face as he began to finally embrace where he was and who he was with. He was a real human now!

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gripped her tightly, feeling her real body for the first time. She was as gentle and delicate as she was in The World and he felt his love for her grow more.

She felt a stronger love for him too and decided to express it but regret plagued her and she remained silent.

"Let's go home, okay? You can sleep in my room." She said.

He nodded and grinned, walking with her every step. He could tell something was wrong but decided to take her home to talk to her about it. As she opened the door with her key she showed him her room and he turned around to have Ryou prepared to slap the back of his head.

"Take your shoes off in my house, dumba-oh, sorry, I forgot it was your first day in reality. You gotta take your shoes off before you walk around in someone's house." He informed.

Kaito walked downstairs and took his shoes and ran back upstairs only to trip on the last step, face first. Chigusa came out to check on him but he got up and ran back into the room. She smiled and thanked Ryou for not yelling at him.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to be a jerk to him." Ryou said and Chigusa smiled.

When she came back into the room Kaito was jumping on the bed and she was shocked by it but laughed as she told him to sit down. Hearing what she said, he quickly stopped and sat down, hoping he didn't do anything bad.

She smiled and patted his hair after putting his hood down.

"Don't worry, just don't bounce on beds, it might break 'em" she said.

He blushed at his mistake and nodded. She then knelt down and laid her head on his knees. She tried to hold back her tears but failed until she felt his warm hand on her head, she stopped and apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you were real, it's just that this isn't something Yata would do and…..I just couldn't believe this could possibly be happening. I must have made you feel real bad when I didn't accept the truth……did I scare you?" she trembly asked.

He slowly nodded but held her close to him, rubbing her back, hoping she would feel better. The regret washed away from her heart as she embraced his intimate touching and held on to him smiling.

"I want to celebrate with you the right way and give you the warm welcoming you deserve." She said.

"How about I guide around Ryou's house? I should probably teach you how to do stuff around the house and where everything is too." And she giggled.

Chigusa showed him around the house and then she was worried, she realized that now he would have to use the bathroom, in The World he just ate and drank data that was shaped like food but didn't really do anything.

"Ryou……..could you help me, please?" she asked silently.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Kaito doesn't know how to use the toilet……he's new….since you're a boy, could you teach him?" she asked.

"What the hell? You're his girlfriend, you should show him!! Hell no I'm not showing him how to piss and shit…." Ryou argued until he thought of a way to teach him. He finally agreed, to his own surprise and misery, and sat Kaito next to him on his bed.

Ryou pulled a medical book and showed him the male anatomy, where everything goes and comes out.

"When you feel like something is crawling out of your ass that means you gotta crap, ok?" Ryou then shuttered at what he just said but continued. "When you feel……like something is trying to…………..come out…..of your…..your……..private area, that's urination, ok?"

Kaito nodded, he understood completely and couldn't wait to try it out, not knowing how disgusting it was yet. Ryou showed the toilet paper and what you do with it. Ryou began to shiver after every word and started getting pissed at the awkwardness.

"Dammit! Don't you ever ask me for anything for a long time you bastard!" Ryou yelled.

"If you mess up my house by missing or not aiming for the toilet I'm going to show what kind of stuff goes up your ass! Okay?!"

Kaito nodded in terror and was focused not to mess up, but he grabbed Ryou's medical book and pointed towards the woman chapter, specifically the menstrual page.

His finger was pointed at the blood coming out of the woman.

"Holy crap!!! When did you see that?! Hell no, I'm not explaining that to you!! Dammit, you're nasty! Just take a class in sex education alright?" Ryou said, calming his tone.

Kaito nodded and was pleased that he learned so much but pondered if Chigusa did the same things he just learned about and what was sex?

Kaito realized he would have to ask Ryou, despite his attitude. Ryou looked at him with a raised brow but didn't seem to get angry. Ryou slowly explained everything, specifically using an example.

"You and Chigusa kissed before online right?" Ryou asked, Kaito nodding in response.

"Did you feel like you wanted to or could do something more?"

Kaito recalled the event and remembered it well, so what he would have done next would be sex? Ryou had to be careful with his words or Kaito might get messed up or become a pervert.

Every word was memorized and Kaito became wise on the subject, though he wanted to try it he thought he should wait until him and Chigusa were ready. He also wanted to learn more about protection.

Ryou kindly explained everything but the more serious questions were to be saved for sex education class. Kaito couldn't find a way to thank Ryou except by shaking his hand, then hugging him.

Ryou sweatdropped but allowed it, just this once, he was still ignorant.

"Time for dinner!" Chigusa said as she took off her mittens and apron.

The boys came running down to check how fast time flew by. Kaito looked for his plate but found nothing until Chigusa hinted at him to go into her room, holding his and her plates with her.

She laid down the plates on the floor and sat down to enjoy her fist meal ever with Azure Kite-now named Kaito. He began to eat and then looked at Chigusa who was marveled at everything he did.

"I can't believe you're really here, with me right now, eating food……….." she whispered, loud enough to let him hear it." I wanted to welcome you the proper way, after I started all that trouble."

She moved her plate aside and moved closer to him, causing him to quickly swallow his food before she did something. He poked his fork through a piece of meat and tried to eat it but she ate right off his fork!

He looked as she chewed it but never swallowed. She then pounced on him and locked her lips with his and he understood now. He kicked his plate away and laid down on her floor.

He felt some of the food in her mouth slip into his and quickly swallowed. She began to pant again and so did he as they locked tongues and began to rub each other's hair. Kaito decided he should try something new and rolled her over onto the floor.

She was too infatuated to care and continued to kiss him, rubbing his back. He began to kiss her neck gently and then licked her cheek. She blushed too hard and could no longer believe how joyful she felt and fainted.

Kaito panicked and snapped out of the mood but she regained her senses and placed her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Let's skip dinner. We should get some sleep…." She whispered.

He nodded and prepared to leave the room but Chigusa called out his name, looking surprised as to why he was leaving. She patted the bed and he understood what she wanted.

He laid down next to her and she scooted her little body over to him, wrapping the blanket around her self and resting her head next to his chest.

As night deepened she fell asleep next to him but he remained awake, though sleep was stalking him in the shadows. He rubbed her hair as she slept and admired her serene beauty as she lightly breathed.

He could feel his joy and luck building up inside of him, he felt indescribable and felt like he was the happiest person in the world, no one could match this. He felt her smooth cheeks and kissed her goodnight, on her lips. He placed his arm over her and slowly closed his eyes.

He KNEW he was the luckiest person on the planet, even though he just arrived today.


	21. Chapter 21:Summer

**Chapter 21: Summer**

Slowly opening her eyes, Chigusa began to focus as the morning light lit her entire room, making the curtains seem more heavenly than before. Her hand rested on the mattress until she realized Kaito should be where her hand is.

When she sat up in bed she smiled at the sound of the creaking door. Kaito walked in holding a tray with two plates and two cups of orange juice. He sat down next to Chigusa and she blushed at the breakfast he had prepared for them both to eat together.

She gazed down at the food to realize some of the scrambled eggs were burnt and the bacon was a little too soft but she didn't mind, it was his first time. She hugged him just to hug him and she began to cuddle her head alongside his shoulder.

He continued to eat but blushed wildly, pressing his hand on her cheek and embracing her warmth as well.

"You know…summer vacation starts next week, we can hang out more, do something, it doesn't really matter…." she said with a calm and smooth voice.

He nodded in response and then realized he had to use the bathroom. It was time!! He marched to the bathroom and when he came out he smiled and held his head up high. Ryou stood there staring in annoyance.

"Woohoo, you can piss. Now outta my way, I gotta take a showe-you sick bastard! You peed all over the toilet seat, you missed the whole freakin' toilet!" Ryou yelled.

Kaito decided it was time to run away so he grabbed Chigusa's hand and pulled her out of the room. He laid some blankets in front of the bathroom door and ran outside with Chigusa.

Ryou charged out of the bathroom only to trip over the blankets.

"What ass munch left blankets all over the stinkin' floor!?!" Ryou yelled, only to receive no response, the house was empty.

Chigusa heard Ryou yelling and decided not to worry about it, she held onto Kaito who kept her close as they walked. He was amazed at the design of the area, how different it was from The World.

Chigusa noticed his looks of marvel and decided to surprise him some more. She pulled him over to a local ice cream store and bought him a vanilla cone. She sat down with her chocolate ice cream and observed how he examined his food.

"You can eat it. It's alright." She said.

He listened and found it delicious but pointed at the cone, wondering if he could eat that too. She nodded and he ate it the entire cone in a single bite. She was surprised he could still do that but that reminded her, he couldn't talk anymore, probably due to his vocals not developing yet.

She blushed as they left, and as they walked, she blushed as she almost tripped and he saved her, she blushed when she looked at him and when he got confused, her blush was endless.

Chigusa was overwhelmed by his being here in the real world and how good-looking he was, how he felt…….she loved it. She placed her hand in his right pocket and he began to blush at such personal contact.

He decided to place his hand in her left pocket but she didn't have one. She giggled and placed his hand around her waist. Now he blushed as people stared at the two walking, as he continued to feel her, and as she talked and moved.

Chigusa decided to show him what movies were and he had no qualm about it. They were to view a pirate movie. Kaito did not trust that Jack Sparrow character, he was too untrustworthy until the end of course. Kaito looked at each character and knew he could beat them all.

Chigusa smiled at his focus on the film and she decided to rest her eyes while he enjoyed the movie. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes and blushed at her beauty and her serenity.

His heart began to pace rapidly again and he was overcome with deep feelings of affection for her, she was so cute and so nice, so gentle, and so affectionate, he had to tell her.

As the movie ended he shook her up a little bit and she asked if he liked it, nodding yes of course he helped her get up and heard his stomach growl, they both did.

"Hungry already? Well, we should get something to eat then. There's a burger place around here if that's alright with you." She suggested.

Chigusa seemed relaxed today and at peace with everything. Kaito knew he had made the right decision to come to this world. As they walked she lightened up with a wide smile and large eyes.

"Oh, they have the new Hello Kitty toys at that store over there! Let's go!" she said as she pulled him.

They entered the store to be greeted by all females. Kaito felt out of place and remembered something Ryou told him yesterday: "There will be places that make no sense to you but girls love it or you may feel out of place because you area guy. These are girly places and they love 'em so learn to deal with it."

Kaito appreciated the advice but began to notice how mindless the cat dolls looked, there small, black beady eyes seemingly showing that it had no soul so in turn it would eat your own.

Kaito saw the kitten on chains and on bracelets, on bear dolls, on bracelets, on necklaces, on perfume bottles, trading cards, bubblegum, bottle of aphrodisiac, shoes, shirts, dresses, underwear-which made him blush, bows, rubberbands, and for a minute Kaito thought he saw a sword but it was gone the next second………

"Here it is! Doesn't it look cute Kaito?" Chigusa asked, knowing he would say yes.

He shook his head no. She laughed and purchased the doll that seem to scream in pain every time you squeezed it. Kaito wondered why anyone would produce a toy that shrieked in terror every time you touched it but decided to leave the subject alone.

"Look Kaito! Birds!" she said. This time she didn't have to pull him, he came willingly.

She knelt down and tried to pet them but they hopped away. Kaito decided it was time to chase them and catch them so then she could pet them. They began to fly away but he leaped into the air and caught one.

He held it in his two hands and showed it to Chigusa. She smiled but told him he had to let it free so it could back to his family. He nodded and let it fly away, smiling at how beautiful it was.

Walking back home, Kaito began to wonder what Ryou was doing now. Chigusa squealed as she came up with an idea.

"What if you come to school with me tomorrow to see what it's like? I'm sure the teacher would allow it!" she said with excitement in her voice.

He nodded only to have a wet rag thrown at him at light speed. He fell to the ground as Ryou stood above him in rage.

"That's your pissed-soaked rag you sick bastard! Thought you could run away from your mistakes?" he said.

"Oh Ryou, there's no need to be so mean to him, you probably scared him." Chigusa defended.

"Screw that! He knew what he was doing!" Ryou said.

Chigusa turned over to see Kaito smiling at the fact that he ran away and she slapped his nose with one finger but finished him with a smile and walked inside.

He took his rag and washed it alongside his clothes, walking through the house shirtless. Chigusa sat on the couch watching television until he walked by. She covered her nose and blushed furiously as he sat down.

Realizing what he was doing he blushed and took a blanket to cover himself up with.

Chigusa couldn't help but be tempted. She cuddled her way into his arms and he knew to cover both of them with the blanket.

Nighttime arrived and Chigusa just pulled dinner out of the oven. Kaito sat down, still not wearing a shirt. When Ryou saw this his blood boiled.

"Where do you think you live, in a steam house? Go put on a shirt! I gave you some of mine and put them in Chigusa's room on the bed. They should fit." Ryou informed.

Kaito ran upstairs while Ryou looked suspiciously at Chigusa.

"I bet you let him walk around like that all day didn't you?" Ryou asked.

She blushed, not wanting anyone to think she's a pervert.

"Of course not…..um…..he…….he was hot is all….but not that kind of hot, that perverted hot, I mean he……was sweating and…uh…." She froze in place, blushing at her memories and words." How about some dinner Ryou?"

As time flew drowsiness had infected the three teenagers and they marched off to bed. Kaito began to prepare the couch for his rest until Chigusa came downstairs.

"Why are you fixing up the couch? Don't you want to sleep upstairs? In my room?" and then she felt her face burn with embarrassment at what she just said.

"Um….um….um……um?" she said.

He turned his head away to hide his blush and followed her upstairs. She knelt down and said some prayers, Kaito mimicking her to feel involved. She took off her socks and crawled into bed.

Kaito soon followed and the two just stared at each other. Yesterday seemed weird to them now, they don't think they can make out and hold each other again, they felt too nervous now.

Chigusa seemed like her normal self again, energetic, bouncy and cute while Kaito continued to learned new and feel new things. They kept some distance away from each other, faces red and bodies completely covered in blanket.

She smiled and he smiled too.

"I don't mind if you sleep in my bed you know, I just feel nervous all of a sudden. You can sleep with me anytime." She said.

She jolted. What she just said sounded wrong and she tried to explain herself but Kaito put his finger on her lips and inched over. She thought it was a good idea too and inched closer.

Soon they were one foot apart but so she stuck her little hand out and he placed his hand on top of hers. Eventually sleep took over and they closed their eyes. Chigusa dreamed of a shirtless Kaito walking back and forth in the house for no reason but sat on the couch drooling over him. She squealed throughout the night.

Kaito dreamt of him and Chigusa kissing once again and holding each other close, the warmth, the sensation, the stares they gave each other. He then imagined her going into the shower and him following in after her.

He woke up and found himself sweating. He turned over at Chigusa who squealed a little bit and relaxed once more. Kaito couldn't believe he had such a dream, but he didn't see it as perverted but as affectionate because back in the dream she was crying but he was there to comfort her. It made him feel good to make help her and he kissed her goodnight once more, her graceful body curling up in joy and then relaxing once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author Note: Sort of a slow chapter today but I want to know what you, the readers think. Please review it and give me some feedback.


	22. Chapter 22:School

**Chapter 22: School**

Beautiful rays of glowing light outline Chigusa's face and added detail to her soft skin, a sight that made Kaito blush as she woke him up, her night gown falling off her shoulder.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she lay back down across from him.

"Today you're going to school with me. Even though I moved I still have to go back for the last week to graduate. I'm sure Chika will be glad to see you." She said.

She poked his nose and ran off with a towel and change of school clothing, closing the bathroom door and wondered what would happen if she left it opened a little bit so Kaito could sneak.

Her cheeks blazed a deep red as she closed the door and stop thinking in such a manner, holding her little squeals as they escaped. Kaito found his school clothing-courtesy of Ryou- on the desk next to the window.

He waited for Chigusa to come out and she pointed so he could go next in the shower. Coming out he left the top button unbuttoned to show off his chest. As he left the bathroom he saw Chigusa packing her school supplies.

He plopped onto the bed, hoping she would notice him and blush about his chest. He even looked above her shoulder and jumped on the bed a little. Finally, feeling his movements she turned around and so his chest sticking out of the blue school jacket.

"Oh! Oh! You know………Oh!" she was too excited to talk but tried anyway, he had to button up- at least so she can stop blushing but he saw it and stopped jumping to admire her beauty, blushing that she liked what she was seeing.

"Um…..you can button the top button….oh never mind. You can keep it like that." She said, turning her head hoping he didn't think she was pervert. Almost in synch with her heart, he pounced next to her and hugged her waist.

She blushed and noticed he held a piece of paper in his fingers, signaling it was for her. Grabbing and reading it, she blushed again but smiled.

The paper read as such: "You're not a pervert for liking how someone looks, you're affectionate for it. I like seeing you panic about it but you are pure to me. Signed Kaito."

Beating quickly and picking up speed she turned around and laughed.

"You don't have to write your signature, I know it's from you. And thank you, but don't think I don't know what makes you panic either" she warned.

She jumped on him with her chest in his face and he became dizzy, falling off the bed with her tumbling after.

"Dorks…." Ryou said as he came in to check on them.

He closed the door and left them to ponder if they should start keeping their door locked.

Later on the two boarded a train and Chigusa educated him on their schedule for the school day and he memorized it quickly, nodding as she described each subject but after listening to so much new information he feigned sleepiness and dropped his head on her laps.

She squealed a little but saw through his trick. She allowed it and played with his light blue hair as he gazed up at her looking down at him. He let out a grin, showing his fangs and she flinched.

"You know how much I love your little fangs, you can't keep turning me on like that." She said.

And then she opened her eyes in exposed fear as she realized what she said to him and he began to chuckle and poke her little nose. With a red face she tried her best not to see his face but he got up and tried to poke it in front of her, with her trying to fight back by hiding herself some more.

The train stopped and he chased her out of the train where she tried to narrow her vision with her hands on each side of her face. Suddenly she no longer heard footsteps and realized he disappeared.

"Oh no! What if he got lost?! I have to find him!" she said.

Beginning to leave to find him she paused as his hand crept onto her shoulder and she turned around to be greeted with a kiss. She looked to see if it was Kaito and it was, causing her to lose herself in the passion.

She ensnared his neck in her arms and pushed him harder towards her. She stepped back to find a wall to rest on and she rubbed his back with the tip of her fingers until she heard panting and her own little puppy whimpers.

She snapped out of it and pulled herself away.

"You tricked me! We have to go to school. We could have been late if that kept on going." She said lightly reminded.

Kaito nodded and followed her to her school and ran past her to amaze himself with the height of the school and quantity of young people. He watched as people gathered to talk to each other, someone was making out behind a building, and for some reason a cat fell out of a window.

"Oh my! We have to save it!" Chigusa screamed.

Kaito grabbed her bag and threw it far to the ground where the cat safely landed. The orange cat opened its blue eyes to realize it survived and walked away.

"You did it!" Chigusa said, smiling in astonishment and relief.

Kaito decided to chase after the cat, even when a crowd was clapping in respect to his deeds. Chigusa bowed her head and chased after him, picking up her bag. He had found the cat and wanted to pick it up but Chigusa arrived in time.

"You shouldn't hold it, the cat doesn't like it very much when people grab him." She warned.

He nodded and let it run away, leaving the cat to bother another couple.

"Eeeekkk! A cat! It disturbed our kiss! Beat it up Kyon!" a loud girl screamed.

"I'm not beating up a cat Haruhi……" he said in response.

"You know what I mean, shoo it away or something!" she corrected.

Chigusa and Kaito walked off, ignoring the chatter and smiling as they entered the school, not knowing what the day had prepared for them.


	23. Chapter 23:Reaction

**Chapter 23: Reactions**

Chigusa entered her homeroom with Kaito causing quite the stir with his unusual appearance. The talkative students ceased all movement, only turning their heads to watch Kaito walk and sit behind Chigusa.

Whispers could be heard such as "weird", "boyfriend", and "cool". Chigusa smiled at the attention he was getting but was expecting so much of it to come from the girls. Soon after a minute of awkwardness Chika walked and greeted Chigusa.

She then turned and gasped to see Azure Kite in human form.

"Ryou already told me but I had to come to school and see it myself. You look quite attractive Kaito!" she smirked.

He was flattered but began to worry if the other students were alright, their gazes were beginning to bother him.

"Hey! Stop staring at him, he's my guest here and you better treat him right!!" Chika yelled as she caught the stares of many of her classmates.

Chigusa nodded to her in gratitude. The teacher walked in and noticed the strange figure only to remember that Chigusa asked him if it was alright to bring him.

"You must be Kaito. I hope you enjoy our school and I hope to see you next year." The teacher said.

Kaito nodded and the lesson begun shortly afterward. Kaito understood the subject but couldn't believe the students in the back who slept and played around.

"Kaito, do you know the answer?" the teacher asked, giving him equal treatment.

To his surprise Kaito nodded but sat still.

"Well?! What is it?" the teacher asked, confused by his stillness.

Chigusa raised her hand to tell him.

"Don't answer for him Chigusa." Warned the teacher but she countered with "He can't talk Mr.Tentu."

He understood and invited the mute to write the answer on the board, Kaito agreeing. Reanalyzing the equation he quickly marked down the answer and looked at the teacher, hoping he could sit down.

The teacher was shocked and told him he could sit down, more surprised that the apparent genius didn't know he could return to his seat. Kaito was greeted with stares of amazement, it was a review for the last chapter everyone did poorly on.

Chika gave him the thumbs up and he felt like he was victorious in this class. As lunch approached, he wondered where his food was or what to do, hunger was starting to growl inside him.

He stood there waiting for Chigusa to come back and noticed many girls staring at him. Chigusa walked in and brought him a bento box, having to pardon herself through the crowd to sit next to him.

She opened it for him and rubbed him on the head. The girls complimented him as he ate, making him feel weird and out of place.

"Look how sexy his blue hair bangs are!" "The shadows around his eyes are so hot!"

"Rox meh sox!" "Look at his dark hue skinned, he is so mysterious!" "I wonder if Chigusa is dating him?" "Look at how cute he is!" "I would dump my boyfriend to have just a piece of him!"

Kaito nearly choked on his noodles and the girls squealed and surrounded him, patting his back and rubbing him. He waved at them to go away but they stayed there, smelling him and feeling his muscle.

"He is just so sexy!" "Are you single?" "Can you go out with me on Friday?" "Wanna see my desk?" "Need someone to show you around?"

As rare as it was, Chigusa was becoming annoyed and decided to take action!

"Oh my Kaito….you have a noodle on your face. Let me clean that up." She said with a smile, sticking her tongue out and licking his cheek until it reached the noodle.

She then slurped it and stared into his eyes as she did it, then glaring at the girls, answering all their questions with her action. She proved how sexy he was to her but decided to push it further.

"Um……..Kaito, I seem to have a noodle on my cheek too." She said, tossing one on her face.

Kaito understood her intention, grinned and lick her cheek with the tip of his tongue until he found the noodle and slurped it.

The fangirls got the point and went back to their lives. After interpreting what just happened, the two blushed flames and went back to their normal senses. Chigusa then realized, after all this time, she had a seductive side and she enjoyed it, as long as she didn't change too much.

Kaito tried to hide his face and Chigusa decided to avenge herself for the train and chase him out of the room so he could see her face. He looked around realizing no footsteps were made anymore so he turned around only to bump into Chika and fall on top of her.

As Kaito felt the warmth of her little body he realized what happened and that he now laid on top of her so he was about to get up until he saw Chigusa, staring down at the two in shock.


	24. Chapter 24: Opportunity

**Chapter 24: Opportunity**

Chika stared at Chigusa, anticipating a change in expression, from shocked to anger. Kaito lifted himself from Chika and felt a fear deeper than anything else, praying she didn't get the wrong idea.

Chigusa looked down at Chika and walked to her with the same expression as before and held out her hand.

"Are you okay Chika? How about you Kaito?" she asked, concerned for their well-being.

They both nodded as Chika started to strike Kaito with her cat scratches.

"You idiot!! What if Chigusa thought it was something else?! What about my Ryou?! What if he thought you falling on me was something else?!" Chika fussed.

"Doesn't Ryou trust you?" Chigusa asked, her concern growing for Chika.

Surprised, Chika began to wonder what her question met but came to the conclusion that he did but she was impressed by the trust she had for Kaito and petted him on his head.

"I guess it's alright then, if Chigusa doesn't mind……." Chika said, running back to class.

"There's still plenty of time before lunch ends, want to go on the roof?" Chigusa asked, her worry shifting to joy as he nodded.

Holding his hand she opened the door and showed him the roof on the three story building, giving a view of the city's expansive distance. Rattling the fences, Kaito grabbed onto it to get a better look, his second goal to find Ryou's house.

Excited at the achievement he pointed it out to Chigusa who smiled and embraced him as he continued to watch. She was most comfortable on the roof with him by her side. She remembered she always used to hang out by her desk, alone, during lunch and watch the day pass by.

Sometimes Chika would talk to her or take her to the library but that started recently as Chika just transferred a month ago. When recalling her solitude at these times she couldn't help but hold Kaito tighter.

He noticed her clinging onto him and decided to check on her only to see her peaceful smile, as if this was the perfect moment. Kaito chose not to ruin it by moving and just stood there, feeling the light breeze go through them both.

His heart began to feel light, as if he was floating but he looked over to Chigusa to see her still on the ground and assumed he was too. Temptation crept along but he didn't want to destroy her perfect moment by kissing her, she felt relaxed to him and he knew she was conducting deep thought.

She was. Thinking about everything they had, the room they shared, the bed they slept in, the meals they ate, the moments, the times, the new life she had because of him. She couldn't believe how come she never noticed these feelings.

Why didn't she feel like this when she taught him to speak or played with him at the beach….or maybe she did? She decided that was how it all went, her dormant feelings coming to life after their first date.

Kaito began to remember all their previous activities as well, their closeness and how it came to be but knew he liked her since the beginning. He blushed with the remembrances and wished he could store them forever until he recalled one of his few precious items he left in The World.

After school the two walked back home only to be greeted by Takumi- the player behind Yata-, standing in front of their door, waiting for a response to his knock on the door.

"Oh, good afternoon. I'm on my lunch break so I came over to discuss some matters with you. May I come in?" he asked.

Chigusa nodded and ran over to the front door and opened it with her key, the one Ryou gave her the day she moved in. As they entered Takumi sat down on the couch and began to ask about how well things were going, responded with smiles, nods, and the open affection the couple shared.

He smiled in satisfaction and was ready to talk, leaving the sandwich he brought untouched.

"I have discussed it with the higher ups and they want to thank you for your participation in the A.I transfer and the studies you allowed us to do on you Kaito. They wanted me to ask you what you wanted as a gift but I knew you two would be too modest to ask for something, am I correct?" he asked.

Chigusa waved her hands in denial but knew he was right and Kaito nodded, not caring how that would make him look. Takumi chuckled, and finally bit into his sandwich.

"Well, I took the liberty of suggesting CC Corp should purchase a house for you two, any house of your choice anywhere in the world." He announced.

The two gasped and began to blush at the very notion. Chigusa felt her heart thud harder and harder and Kaito began to tremble with thought of him and Chigusa living together without anyone else, trembling in joy.

"Oh! Well……I never…..never really thought about it……I guess we'll have to discuss it, I mean……it's such a big change." Chigusa said, hiding her happiness and the festival in her mind.

She began to drone off in her own little world where people came to the Kaito and Chigusa festival to celebrate with them, the little Chigusa and Kaito balloons and fireworks going up into the air. A poor little boy would lose his balloon and cry but Kaito would get him another one.

Then a few gangsters would come and try to ruin the party but her and Kaito teamed up and chased them away with pitchforks or maybe rocket launchers! Takumi's voice snapped her out of her dream land and she jumped at the sound.

"As I was saying, I will allow you some time to think about it, all your bills would be paid for of course, the money being stored in an account only you two would access and I would personally help you two with any problems you may have in any dealings."

The two nodded and Takumi took his leave, giving them until after graduation to tell him the answer or he would decide for himself but he also warned them not to choose mansions or anything ridiculous, the CC Corporation administration doesn't want to lose millions.

As he left, Kaito chased after him and handed him a piece of paper with a message.

"Hmm? A journal you left in The World? Yes, printing it should be a simple task. I'll deliver it by mail tomorrow." Takumi said.

Kaito nodded and walked back inside the house only to see Chigusa, shivering in excitement and smiling a large white smile. He smiled too and grabbed her hands as they began to hold each other close, spinning and dancing through the living room.

"Ummm…..what the hell?" Ryou said as he entered his home to see this.

"Oh! Ryou! Great news! Takumi just said that we can get our own house and he will pay for everything!!! It's a reward for letting him study Kaito! Isn't it wonderful Ryou?!" she asked with her smile lighting the room.

"Hell yeah! That means you get to leave my house!...dammit……." he paused.

The two stopped hugging each other to see why Ryou was holding his face.

He burst with a loud laughter that echoed throughout the house.

"Dammit! I already miss you guys and you just moved in!" he said.

The two smiled and began to throw nearby grapes at him from his kitchen fruit bowl.

"Hey! Cut that out! You better clean it up when you're done you little bastards!" he yelled as he laughed and defended himself.


	25. Chapter 25:Admit

**Chapter 25: Admit**

Chigusa and Kaito knelt down to clean up the grapes.

"I can't believe it!!" Chigusa shrieked. "Our own house! I know it may feel weird for us to live together by ourselves but we'll love it! I'm sure!"

"Oh! Forget everything I said, do you want to move to a house just for us?" she asked cautiously, regretting showing her previous excitement, unaware of his attitude towards it.

Kaito eagerly nodded and smiled, showing his complete satisfaction with the idea and kissing her forehead to prove it.

"But where should we live? You don't know about this world and all its countries. I would like to stay in Japan but I don't mind living somewhere else." Chigusa added.

Kaito nodded his head but pointed at her to make the decision, he didn't care where they went as long as she was there. She noted how she wanted to be close to her friends but realized they would all move away after high school, to college or even America.

She decided a town near the beach would be perfect, possibly in the countryside away from the chaotic city. Kaito began to wonder what Chigusa was planning to do for a career if she wanted one or if she had a dream.

He wrote his question down and she realized she didn't think about it that often. She placed a finger on her lip and looked into the air, as if it held her answer.

"Hmmm……….well, I guess a bird store or something simple….I really don't know." She said.

Kaito thought this might happen and wrote her that she had her entire third year to think about it and she agreed, for now she would just worry about the house and which town it will be.

After the floor had shown no signs of a grape fight, the two went up to their room and Chigusa looked on her computer for interesting jobs while Kaito read the newspaper for types of jobs in the classified section.

Chigusa laughed at the idea of Kaito getting weird jobs such as Walmart or McDonalds but started to feel sorry for him. What if he has trouble finding the perfect job or ends up working at a place he doesn't like?

She turned around to see him marking the newspaper and focusing on his future and turned back at the computer screen smiling, having faith that he will choose the right career path.

Kaito reviewed the papers, how weird some of these jobs sounded. What did a "stripper" do? Tear things apart? Who would pay someone to rip something apart? As he looked over at the various options he realized he was looking for something adventurous and circled "lifeguard".

As night approached, dinner was done quickly, the two wanting to rush to bed, feeling like they had a lot to discuss only in the solitude of their blankets. After their showers, Kaito borrowed pajamas from Ryou and laid down across from Chigusa.

The two stared into each other, as if they were to wed right here and now. Her bright eyes pierced through the dim shadows like a cat. Through Chigusa, Kaito's bright green eyes radiated as he slowly reached for her hand, holding onto it like she would die if he let go.

She turned her gaze down as she blushed and looked back into his eyes, catching his redness and kissing him on his lips, just ever so lightly. She smiled and curled up as the night breeze blew through the window.

"This is going to be a big change for us you know. I'm glad you're comfortable with it, I was worried that maybe you would feel like things were moving too fast." She said.

Kaito wrote down "You?" on his notepad.

She jumped, shocked that he asked that.

"Of course not! I'm just concerned about you, I'm so happy we'll be living together by ourselves soon. Maybe, we could decorate the place, and we could own pet birds. If you want to that is." She said nervously, realizing she was planning things on her own.

He nodded and she blushed at his generosity.

"Good…..but….have you decided what job you may be interested in yet?" she asked.

He showed her the jobs he circled.

"Lifeguard? Swordsman? That's for a play? You want to be an actor?" she asked.

He shook his head in disagreement, he didn't know that's what that was. She continued to go down the list.

"Firefighter? Ah……too bad there weren't more jobs but these seem very interesting! I can see you want adventure right?" she asked.

He nodded slowly, unsure if she was okay but she smiled and told him they had the whole year to think about their life. Those words struck them both. They never knew how much they talked about their lives.

"I……I guessed we're planning for long term things, huh?" Chigusa asked nervously, an expression of happiness but shock on her face, her brows curled upwards but her smile as glorious as usual.

Kaito nodded.

"We haven't even gotten use to getting really close to each other, physically I mean. But I feel those moments we get lost in everything around us or like something is burning inside us and we get closer and closer until we start doing those things with each other." Ceasing her talk as she blushed at her words.

"I don't wanna sound like a pervert, but I want to feel you more, touch you more, and be touched by you Kaito. I've wanted to for a long time but I don't think I'm ready for……for…….for us to have sex, just to get closer in other ways until I'm ready, please?" she asked, her voice trembling, praying for acceptance, and hoping for embrace.

As red spread across his entire face, he quickly wrote on his notepad.

"It's not perverted to desire affection, it's cute and it makes you shine more. I can wait too, as long as I'm with you. I have no problem with your wishes nor will I ever and it's because…..." it read.

She held the paper and felt her body lose all weight, her chest felt like it opened and invited his body over.

His eyes shook and he began to bite his lips, anxious for reasons she could not tell. He moved closer to her and rubbed his throat before he tried to speak.

"I-" but he coughed, she quickly came to him and rubbed his back and hair. He turned his head up, he didn't want to write this, he had to say it after all this time, since the time she tried to teach him how to speak, the time he first dated her, the every time she cried and embraced him, every time she helped him and every time he looked at her. love you…….Chigusa." he said.

He stared at her as she gasped and her face burned with fluttering passion, her heart pausing only to start racing at high speeds. She felt her body shivering, the goosebumps forming on her, and the widening smiling on her face that made her cheeks pop and gleam.

"I can't believe you said that! I love you so much too, so deeply!" she said, hugging him, bringing her body so close, their breath touched each other, and no space was found between them.

"I love you too much to express it completely, please……never let go of me tonight! Please, kiss me all over my neck and face! Please! I love you too!" Chigusa said, her voice filled with passion.

Kaito was the same but could no longer express it words, he moved closer and began to do as she said and Chigusa kissed him all over and gripped onto his chest. She nibbled his ear and her fingers traveled all over his head and hair.

They stopped momentarily to stare at each other, panting like before, her little tongue sticking out, his eyes now a dark, deep green. Both their hands clutched onto the other and she cuddled into him, wrapping her legs around his.

She smiled and relaxed her eyes as she embraced everything, his sight, his feelings, his thoughts, the memories, his sincerity, his bravery, his innocence, his strength, his smell, his taste, everything.

Her eyes remained closed but small droplets of tears rolled down her eyes. He looked at her with concern.

"Let me cry…..these are the happiest times of my life! These are tears of joy……because of you Kaito." She said, whimpering and crying more as she felt the deepness of their intimacy flood through her entire body and his.

Kaito felt like crying but held it in, deciding to hold her harder and harder and to enjoy everything about her, her kindness, grace, her thoughts, her love, her affection, the warmth, her beauty, her innocence, her maturity, her sadness, her joy, her smell, her taste, her sight, her existence, her birth, everything he could imagine.

She laid there in tears as the moonlight created a glow around her and she went to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	26. Chapter 26:Birds

**Chapter 26: Birds**

Chigusa awoke in the morning, her first goal: Kiss Kaito.

When she opened her eyes she viewed his sleeping form and immediately leapt on him, waking him in a daze, a daze that cleared as he felt his lips being touched gently, like a feather.

With a flushed face, he snaked his arms around her stomach and then to her waist, her whimpers and eventual moan massaging his ears. Stopping to take in a breath the two stared at each other and once more, Chigusa's joyful tears fell onto Kaito's face.

She hugged him and for thirty minutes they remained close to each other, not thinking, not moving but just being with each other. As the clock turned seven, Chigusa slowly moved out of his grip and sat there.

"I'm not going to school today. I want to be with you today. I love you." She said with affection, her smile telling making him feel better about anything and everything. "I really want to be close to you today. Just to say love you."

Wordless, he got up and she sat between him, his arms around her stomach, her hand stroking his face. He slowly massaged her hips and kissed her neck slowly, his nose tickling the back of her ear.

She felt herself smile but her body felt to light to stop, caressing his cheek with her.

"I love you Kaito, too much for my heart to understand. Don't leave me for a second today, okay?" she asked, her desire for him growing every second.

He nodded and tried to say words but felt his throat scratch and decided not to but Chigusa noticed it. Her lips in contact with his neck, and massaging his neck with her left hand, he blushed wildly and didn't know what to do but decided to rest there.

Stepping out of the house, Ryou noticed he never heard anyone else leave so he went back upstairs and knocked on Chigusa's door.

"I'm not going to school today Ryou. I'll just be with Kaito all day, okay?" she said.

"Sure. Make sure not to mess up my house. See ya!" Ryou said as he went back outside.

Chigusa and Kaito laid back into bed, they didn't need food right now, nothing was worth disturbing this moment. Chigusa and Kaito stared at each other, their faces drenched in their zeal for each other.

Chigusa began to think about how she felt……she realized where she was now, she was almost ready to be his completely and for him to be hers, just another step but she didn't know what it would be, she wanted to know what could happen before she walked that path.

"I want to tell you Kaito, I-"his finger was on her lips.

"Let…….me say…….it……………I have…….never loved……..anything……..or anyone more……than you………..I more than…….love you…..I……..exist for…….you now……."he slowly said, trembling on every few words.

The words taken from her mouth she curled herself up and wiggled next to him, letting her self melt in his presence. He felt his body tremble and decided to hold her until his body began to lose its weight and his head was now clear of all thoughts.

Chigusa didn't want to rush anything but her head had new ideas in it, something she wanted them do, something to do. She decided to wait, maybe in a few more hours she'll say it, she'll tell him.

As they walked around the house, looking for nowhere to stop, they held each other and watched each other move. He never wanted anything or anyone so badly, something he would die for with a smile. He kept his hand in his pocket and decided to show her when they sat down.

After a round trip around the house he held her hand, his eyes fixed on her and now a deep green, she blushed further just by this. He sat her down on their bed and removed his hand from his pocket.

In it was a thin book, holding everything he wrote about his time with her, his journal that Yata gave back to him after delivering to him last night. Chigusa gasped and grew curious about its contents but decided to get up and walk into her closet. She pulled out a thin pink book with little yellow birds on the cover.

She handed it to him and she decided that they should read one book at a time together. They first read Kaito's, the pages filled with loving words, words of curiosity and dreams, his thoughts of every moment and his desires. She read each page diligently, not leaving a detail out.

Her eyes were wide yet focused and he saw her laugh, holding back tears with her hand, and giggling at the memories it brought back. As she read the pages she found a few poems about a little bird, the yellow bird with a big hat. It flew around until it stopped to find a blue bird by itself.

The yellow bird came down to it and was told the blue bird couldn't fly so she held its wing and they both began to fly. Chigusa saw the meaning behind it and held Kaito's hand in response. Her heart racing and racing, she felt more loved by him and decided that they should read her diary.

He opened it to see pictures of a blue bird with fangs and blushed, snapping the book shut but opening it again to see pictures of more birds, yellow and blue. He turned his head and was amazed at the bond they formed.

He started to read, how she was curious about the new feelings she was getting, she denied them at first as friendship but as time grew she felt more than that. Her fears were listed of how he might feel about her, how she might ruin things and what she loved most about him.

Kaito knew what he had to do now, after they shared each other's books and now knew what they needed to know, confess everything they felt. He felt his next move would be the best. The bags under his eyes were beginning to show.

Chigusa didn't know that he had left bed last night to hang out with Yata- I mean Takumi- who helped out with Kaito's decision. Takmui felt glad to be of assistance and believed that now he had some friends who could trust him.

Kaito needed money and Takumi allowed him to borrow some from his bank account as long as he paid it back some time or another. The check written had five figures on it and Kaito now had the item he bought in his pocket.

"I want to move on further with our relationship but I want to know what it is Kaito." Chigusa said, interrupting his train of thought. "I think I might know what it is but I don't know how you will react to it. It's alright if you want to wait but I can feel it in all my bones and in my heart. I know we're young but I've known you for a little over a year, and every moment has been wonderful in every aspect. I know I love you and that you love me."

"Kaito, will you please marry me?" she asked, her crackling voice and watery eyes baring all for him to see. Before him he knew that pure love was in front of him and pulled his hand out.

Inside it was a little black box, and inside it was a ring with a diamond in it, rather larger than what she would ever imagined but when she saw him on both his knees, she knew he was planning to do it himself, she beat him to it.

"I guess you're answer's yes, huh Kaito? Yes!Yes! Oh yes, I'll be your only love!" she said as she got down on the ground and wrapped herself around him, arms and legs and neck.

Her tears going down her face and onto his shoulders, and for the first time, she heard him sobbing, whimpering, and crying, trying to hold it all in. She felt it, his body shaking and pulled away to see his face.

She kissed him and refused to let go as they both now sat on their knees, on the floor, tears sliding down their faces, their hands ensnared in the fingers of each other and all eyes closed, she and he never felt such a miracle in their chest or throughout their entire bodies. Forever it seemed to last and she hugged him, chuckling in her tears.

"You know Kaito, you were only supposed to get on a one knee and propose." She giggled.


	27. Chapter 27:I Want You

**Chapter 27: I Want You**

Tears dried and the moon rose, leaving the two in their bed, minds rattling on their new change, their decision, and expression of intimacy and affection. Chigusa stared at the roof as she pondered every detail of the wedding.

She turned and stared at Kaito, catching him staring at the roof too. She clenched harder on his hand and smiled, feeling the rest of the world fade away.

"I don't even care about the little things in the wedding. I want to treasure the idea of you and me getting married! It's finally happening! I know it's childish but I've imagined marrying you a quite a bit." She admitted.

He turned to stare at her, pecking her cheeks with his lips.

"Oh no, you get more than that!" she said as she grabbed him and instantly placed her tongue in his mouth. He was surprised at her eagerness and speed but gave in without hesitation.

He caressed her slender legs and rubbed her stomach. She then stopped and began to wonder.

"I'm sorry but…..when you rubbed my belly, I began to think……..about…..children…."

She said nervously. "We should decide if we should have any…..not in the near future but……..you know…..if you want too."

He sensed her anxiety, in all honesty he could go any way, kids or no kids, but he would always love them and nodded in response, causing her wide, shaking eyes of worry to clear themselves of any fear and accept the joy of a "yes"

"That's so great!! I……I have to admit….I was hoping you would say yes….",her confession only bringing her more joy. She rubbed his forehead clean of any hair, holding up his bangs as she slowly and softly kissed it, slowly lowering her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you and us being together and I love how open we can be to each other. It always makes us feel better and……I don't think I could be this happy without you…." She whispered her deep feelings in his ear and bit it a little.

He was surprised that she was so energetic but loved it when she was but in the back of her head she wanted more of him than what she had so far. She wanted more than kissing, more than rubbing, or snuggling but she was unsure if she was just in the mood.

She was still afraid if it may be the wrong time and decided to wait for tomorrow, to see if she was still willing. Falling asleep in his arms, her heart slowly beat, all problems were washed away and her slumber was the best she ever had.

As the morning sun rose so did she, stretching and reviewing what has happened. As soon as she thought of the wedding bells sounded in her mind, exciting her as she stood in her white dress, watching Kaito walk up to her.

She quickly leapt out of bed and ran downstairs to find him. Ryou congratulated her as she entered and thanked him, anxious to see Kaito, who was found in the living room on a one-seat chair.

Chigusa plopped herself down on his lap and laid herself on his chest as they relaxed and feel their love grow, thinking of their future. Ryou walked in, shock to see the television wasn't even on. He just left the room.

It was the weekend so Chigusa had no school and decided to stay home once more, finding no reason good enough to leave. As an hour passed, Kaito shrugged Chigusa for her to get off, his stomach growling loudly to echo in the room, her belly soon to imitate.

They didn't eat at all yesterday so Chigusa decided to cook a rather large breakfast and as she watched the scrambled eggs she retained her previous thoughts of her new desire. As she laid breakfast down on the table she began to feel more comfortable with her desire.

She then thought of how Kaito would react, how would she?

After breakfast she ran over to the library to read books about the subject, blushing at each page and hiding in the shadows so no one would catch her, curling her body into a ball to disappear from sight.

After words she went to the drug store and bought a few items that made her seem secretive to the waiting customers as she tried to hide her purchase. Her red cheeks made her run out and hurry home.

As she opened the door Kaito held her close to him, seemingly waiting all day. She melted again in his arms and began to rub the side of her head into his chest but then realized she had to quickly hide her little white bag.

As lunch time approached Kaito walked up into her room with the sandwiches he made. She looked over at them with a strange look of lust and devoured them.

"I'll need my energy later" she said as she noticed him watching her eat like a pig.

She kissed him on his nose and then stuck hers back into a book she made certain to cover the front and back with. He tried to peek over and around but she hid it well, assuring him he will know soon.

As night approached Ryou gave Kaito his advice on what to do in relationships and then chose to disregard all as he knew Kaito and Chigusa were doing fine on their own. As the time grew late, Ryou decided to go out for a walk.

Kaito found it odd but let it pass as Chigusa called his name from her second floor room. As he climbed up the stairs he began to smell flowery incense, the sweet aroma hinting at something romantic so he lessened his speed to savor it longer.

As he opened the door he saw candles all over the room, on the dresser and shelves, the floor covered in roses and sakura. On the bed was Chigusa, laying her body out, wearing nothing a delicate night gown, her undergarments visible to a blind man.

Kaito began to wonder what was happening until Chigusa explained it.

"I-I asked Ryou to go to a hotel tonight so I-I c-could do this with you……" she said, nervousness shivering throughout her voice. She smiled and sat up, her soft feet touching the ground.

Next to the bed was two small boxes and Kaito knew exactly what they were. Was this it?

Chigusa patted the spot next to her for him to sit. He slowly walked over and placed himself near her, his heart pacing more rapidly than it was before he entered.

She felt it too, her entire body changing, the warmth and the want.

"Tonight, I've thought about it…….well….a lot…….if you're not ready, then I'll wait but Kaito…….I-I'm ready…….I'm doing this because we're getting married but because…….I love you…….and want you….." she said, her voicing still shaking.

She stared at him, waiting for a response. He watched her, thinking if he was ready and if she truly was as well. He finally decided.

He was.

He loosened his shirt and removed his socks. He watched her smile and relax her body.

Chigusa rested her hand on his thigh and he looked up. He saw what she bought from the drug store, she said she already prepared herself and he decided to too, doing it away from her, putting on his protection.

He finally turned around to see the twilight glow the moon enwrapped her in and as her body shine, they knew they were ready. She gently rested her body on the bed and he bent over, above her, his loose clothing being removed slowly by her hands as he held her shoulder straps of her silky gown and lowered them.

Both bare before each other, he lowered his head towards her as his hands pressed onto the bed near her chest, her face fully flushed, the warmth in their bodies soothing all muscles and senses, his hair beginning to touch her face, the mystically silent town created the perfect atmosphere.

Lips finally locked, she felt it, it was gone now and given to her new true and only love. He looked at her as he did it, making sure she was okay but she nodded and smiled, embracing every second.

She had given him her flower, and he never let it loose from his heart as the two pure lovers had finally joined as one.


	28. Chapter 28:Joined

**Chapter 28: Joined**

Sleeping in each others' arms, joining their legs until they no longer knew whose legs belonged to whom, and heads touching, the two laid with each other wearing nothing but a blanket.

Waking up first- the usual routine of the morning- Chigusa leaned over to view his resting body, his chest going up and down, and his gentle fangs poking through his opened mouth, she didn't know his fangs could feel so nice and sharp until last night.

She decided she had to hide the bite mark on her neck as she rubbed it and cherished the memories it brought of their time last night. She got out of bed and found a turtle neck sweater to put on, hoping no one would see how strange it looked to wear such a thing in the summer.

She found the rest of her clothes that were tossed around the room from the previous night, alongside Kaito's that she grabbed and put in the laundry. As Kaito woke up he panicked, wondering why Chigusa was no longer under his arm and he patted the bed as if she would pop up again.

He fell out of bed and clothing had fallen on him, obviously the clothes Chigusa laid out for him. He then rubbed his fingers across his back, remembering the little scratch marks she gave him and smiled.

Walking downstairs he found Chigusa cooking breakfast but jumped at the sight of her not wearing any pants but only baring her panties. He blushed and nearly tripped over himself after now recalling what they did.

She heard him and turned her head, grinning at him gently, an expression only enhanced by the sunlight suddenly flashing behind the curtains as the sun rose higher with time.

Kaito slowly walked behind her as she cooked and wrapped his arms her waist, swaying back and forth as she prepared the meal.

The two sat down and could not believe how hungry they felt, their stomachs making them feel as if all their energy was drained out.

"Kaito, last night was……..was the best sensation……I've ever felt…….I felt everything, all the love, the memories and um…….heehee……the passion." She giggled as the word "passion" burst out of her mouth and made her blush.

His face filled with red and was glad she didn't regret anything nor did he, they were really ready for it! Kaito smiled and began to eat his scrambled eggs.

"Oh yeah, here Kaito! This just came in the mail." She said, passing him a slip of paper. "That's your admittance into the school, so next year you and I will be in the same class!"

He was joyous at the thought and read the piece of paper over and over again, imagining him and Chigusa sitting next to each other and eating with each other. Chigusa was imagining something similar except everyday he brought a new love poem and rode into school on a horse with her gripping onto him.

Ding!

The doorbell had rung and Kaito got up to answer it as Chigusa continued to enjoy her meal. Opening the door he saw Takumi standing there.

"Good morning Kaito. Congratulations, I was informed of the marriage by Ryou. I cannot stay long so I must cut the casual chat. CC Corporation was hoping on duplicating your powers as an Azure Knight to fix system errors. We wish to create programs that imitated what you did as Azure Kite." He informed.

"We were hoping you would provide us with all the information you have on your experience. Also, we wish to take your power for temporary research. You will naturally be paid quite a handsome sum, more than enough to pay for your wedding, pay me back for the ring, and still have some left over for whatever you wish." Takumi finished.

Kaito reviewed the situation and agreed with the conditions, shaking hands on it and watching Takumi walk back to his limousine. Kaito closed the door, grabbed his notepad and wrote what just happened, handing it over to Chigusa.

She first saw his wide smile and then took hold of the paper, her smile growing wider and wider until her tongue was in full view.

"Really?! This is unbelievable! We'll have enough money to pay for everything!! This is so wonderful Kaito!" she cheerfully stated and hung herself on his neck, her legs bent above the ground.

He held her close until the doorknob was heard moving. Realizing it must be Ryou, she ran upstairs to put some pants on but it was too late. Ryou walked in to catch her standing in embarrassment.

He stopped and stared, shocked at the sight and then smirked.

"I guessed last night went just fine huh?" he slyly stated.

She hid her face and quickly ran upstairs to put something on her legs. Ryou laughed until Kaito showed him the notepad and what Takumi offered him.

"Oh yeah, he told me about this……congratulations." Ryou calmly said, dropping his suitcase of clothing on the floor next to the door.

The next day was school and Chigusa informed everyone about her marriage and her new house she'll be getting, receiving congratulations from all and odd questions from the ladies.

"What does he taste like? Have you, you know done IT yet? What will you wear? Who's your bride's maid? Are you pregnant? What will you do for a job? Why didn't you marry Ryou? You are going to be so adorable! Can we see the ring?"

Over her limit in questions, she smiled at some, became disgusted with the Ryou and Takumi suggestions, and blushed furiously at the sex questions. She decided to silence them all with the presence of her ring.

Gasps filled the room and the boys decided to sneak out of the classroom before the rapid chicken clucking and lip movement of the women began, if they wanted to live of course.

One girl ran out and smacked her boyfriend on the head.

"Why haven't you proposed to me yet?!"

"I-I……don't know…..I just……."

Dozens of little hands grabbed onto Chigusa's, examining and glorifying the ring and all its beauty. Chigusa was glad that they loved the ring but became frantic that someone may steal it once she noticed a little hand creep into the crowd and suddenly it was gone off her finger.

"Where's my ring?!" Chigusa panicked.


	29. Chapter 29:Plans

**Chapter 29: Plans **

Desperately searching for her ring, she found it in Chika's hand, her friend's eyes examining it and rotating it, awed at its existence.

A hand on her heart calmed Chigusa down and she poked Chika on her cheek.

"You scared me Chika!" Chigusa said, annoyed at her discovery but sighing in relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chigusa, and I didn't think you'd get mad, I thought you saw me but I guess I'm too short in real life too." Chika said, holding her friend close to her.

After getting her ring back Chigusa sat herself down hearing the bell ring. Inviting Chika to the bench under the tree for lunch, she kindly accepted and was glad to get away from the crowd.

As the Chigusa opened her bento box she noticed her red haired friend holding her lowered head and shaking. Confusion and concern struck Chigusa as she rubbed her friends back and offered to help her with anything.

Chika rose her head up with tear-swelled eyes and stared at her fortunate companion.

"There's nothing wrong Chigusa…..I'm just so happy for you!! I can't believe you're getting married!! I'm so jealous!!" Chika confessed, ending it all with a hug.

Leaves flew off the tree as the wind blew by to emphasize the silence, amplifying the sounds of crying but despite the awkward manner of the moment, hugged her friend.

"Thank you Chika. I'm so happy that I have friends like you who cry joyous tears when I'm happy. In fact, I have a secret to tell you." Chigusa said softly, almost motherly. Chika looked up in surprised, expressing a childish curiosity in the secret.

"I've considered many people but I feel like, you- Chika Kuramoto- are the best pick. I cherish your friendship and how nice you've been to me and would be blessed to have you as my bridesmaid!"

Her face brightened in response, her smile consumed much of her head, and she hugged her friend again.

"Yes! I will! You won't regret it Chigusa!" Chika said, relaxing her body and wiping her tears. "But you better not tell anyone that I cried or I'll beat you."

Chigusa smiled and started to eat once more, this time her friend joining in.

As the final bell ended the school day, Chigusa caught sight of Kaito waiting for her near the entrance and waved Chika goodbye, running to her fiancé. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head against his arm.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you" he said back, his throat scratched from the single phrase. She noticed it and rubbed it for him as they walked.

He pulled a check from his pocket, revealing the money CC Corporation had handed him. The figure went well above half a million dollars, causing her legs to give in but she caught herself and retained her balance.

"That's…….that's so much money! That can't be all just for the money. We should save some of it, and put it in a bank account, our savings. It could be emergency money." She suggested, getting a nod and a smile in return.

Despite the engagement, Kaito loathed his inability to speak and decided to practice before he enrolled into school next term. He opened a children's book he signed out from the library and began to read the simple colors, trying to pronounce each sound at a time.

Chigusa lied next to him on the bed and held his arm once more, looking at the book but never reading it herself. Kaito coughed with each word but pushed himself to say at least one.

His annoyance at the difficulty was overwhelming and he closed it, laying it on his chest but decided not to give up. He opened it again and began to read again until he finally said it, "Blue".

Chigusa clapped and shoved a cookie in his mouth, surprising him but settling him down when she kissed him on his cheek. Chewing on the cookie and poking her nose, he felt a great pleasure once more in being with her more and more and doing everything with her.

Chigusa concluded that he needed a break and dug under the bed to find a sketchpad and pencil. She handed it to him and went back to her earlier position.

"Can you draw something for me? It'll help you relax." She said, a look of benevolence on her face.

He had learned how to draw effortlessly since his entrance into this world and she was speechless when viewing his passion and rapid movements when drawing. He focused on it and felt his nerves release themselves from all problems and let his head choose what to draw.

Chigusa could not make out the picture, a task that became harder when he began to hide what he was drawing. Attempting to peek at what was drawn, she got a glimpse but to no benefit as she still couldn't recognize it.

After the passage of thirty minutes he revealed it to her, a highly detailed work that surpassed all previous creations. Chigusa gasped as she held the picture, the image of a cute blushing young lady in a wedding gown, her curves clearly visible and her veil covering everything but her lips and chin.

Chigusa focused on the reflection the picture served as and blushed at the exquisite masterpiece. She had now decided what she wanted to wear to her wedding, the dress he had drawn.

She then realized that there remained various dates to arrange and the two sat down to discuss the wedding. They were to wed the day after graduation from high school, the perfect day to leave this place and celebrate the union and love.

The two stared at each other after sighing in relief that all plans had been arranged and after the atmosphere went from affectionate to intensely affectionate, they began to kiss each other, caress each other and hold each other.

The afternoon stayed strong and durable and after their love session, Kaito decided to take a walk around town as he felt the urge to do so. As he walked outside the house and down the sidewalk, calmly listening to the sounds of the breeze touching the trees he had never imagined that this time tomorrow, after this lovely and unbelievable day, he would be shopping for coffin.


	30. Chapter 30:With You

**Chapter 30: With You**

Kaito viewed the slip of paper in his hand, reviewing the characteristics of the coffin he was to purchase. Seemingly window shopping, he examined the coffins very carefully.

Earlier he was informed of the death as he navigated through the town, his heart pounding in shock, Chika just discovered that Chigusa's mother was in a car accident, dying in the hospital.

Kaito nodded and as he regained his composure and ran back home to tell his love of the news. Surprised to see him back so early she tried to hug him but he stuck his hand out to rejection. He pulled out his notepad and delivered the horrible news.

Tightening her grip on the notepad, she fell to the ground. Here body was trembling as her hand covered her mouth, allowing her flowing tears to curve around her hand but they never hit the ground.

Her tears had fallen on Kaito's shoulders, his body adding warmth to hers and comforting her, the best he could.

Chigusa realized what she now must do and ran upstairs, Kaito quickly following her feet. She began to pack her clothing and his as well. Confusion struck him and he was praying she didn't go crazy.

"I-I'm sorry, but I have to visit my father and see if he's okay. I want you to be with me while we're there, please." She asked, her tears still slowly rolling off her face. He nodded, wondering why she thought she had to even ask.

Informing Ryou of the news, he offered his sympathy and waved them off as they ran to the train station. Chigusa remained in a state of sorrow and seemed busy reviewing the events that could have led to her mother's death.

Kaito ordered the tickets the best he could and almost responsive to his purchase the train arrived. He signaled it to Chigusa and as they walked to the train he held onto her hand, an action that miraculously stopped the tears.

As they found a seat on the nearly vacant carriage she felt herself collapsing in pain but he was there. His arm wrapped around her, his hand lightly pushing her head onto his as he bent it down. She closed her eyes and only whimpered and sobbed, his presence, his actions bringing some sensation of peace into her currently dreaded world.

Bags had formed around his eyes of worry as he regretted his inability to make her feel better, even if the pain was natural. As they got up off the train, she held onto him harder she ever has, keeping her eyes closed as she let him be the guide though he only had a map to guide himself.

When they made it to the entrance of her old home he knocked on the door to be greeted by a middle aged blond man, depression scarred into his dark blue eyes.

"Chigusa……..is that you? Oh………..so you have heard? Please come in." he said, not questioning Kaito's existence or involvement until later.

As Chigusa asked her questions she became more comfortable with the fact that her mother was now passed away but still felt grievous. She foresaw herself feeling better and placed her hopes in that future.

As the atmosphere became lighter, Chigusa's father became curious about Kaito, which Chigusa explained to him with a smile on her face. He sipped his coffee throughout the one-sided conversation and nodded.

Mr. Kusaka realized the joy she was experiencing and concluded his flaws in raising his child.

"I-I can finally see where I've went wrong Chigusa……in raising you I mean." His deep and somber voice birthed an atmosphere of tension. "I'm…..I'm sorry for what we've done to you Chigusa……I'm…..I'm."

His words halted by tears, she knelt down before him and hugged, expressing her forgiveness. Kaito felt odd just sitting their watching this and not saying anything but couldn't help but do just that.

As the ambience returned to that of a friendly nature Mr.Kusaka allowed them to stay for as long as they wanted even allowing Kaito to sleep in the same room with Chigusa- her old room to be precise.

Kaito gazed at the blue carpet, the computer, the empty bird cages, books and the window. He knew this was Chigusa's room alright. As he sat on the bed she sat behind him, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his chest.

"Thank you." She whispered as he fell into sleep.

The next day Kaito volunteered to choose a coffin with Mr.Kusaka as Chigusa went to school. After leaving the store, Mr.Kusaka became very curious about Kaito's plans with his daughter even though she no longer lived with him.

Kaito whipped out his notepad and told him of the engagement and the financial plans they now have. Mr.Kusaka was shocked at first but became pleased as he walked through town with the boy.

He knew that this boy was perfect for her and accepted this fact, now replacing suspicion with faith and trust.

As funeral day had come, Kaito could not put on a tuxedo correctly until Mr.Kusaka saved him from this woe. Chigusa knocked on the door and was welcomed in, her slender figure hidden under the veil of black called a funeral suit.

Kaito gazed at her with admiration of the beauty she was but knew that such a beauty was torn with misery and held her close as they left the house, rode in the car and went to the funeral, a sight that Mr.Kusaka could find no sin in.

As the funeral ended, the Kusaka family decided to stay for a while longer until Mr.Kusaka left, leaving the couple by themselves. Kaito stood with Chigusa as she kneel down to look at the tombstone.

He raised an eyebrow as she began to smile, her mouth opening wider each second.

"I'm truly blessed………the angel that told me you were the real Azure Kite……..I remember it looked like my mother except younger………….I now realized it was her." She chuckled at the notion but held it as truth, getting up and wiping herself clean, she was ready to depart.

"Kaito……I love you too much to express in words. Thank you." She said as they marched down the hill.

"Thank you, Chigusa." He said straight, his affection clearly detailed in his voice.

Amazed at this she felt that sensation again, the one where you realize you have the best treasure in the world right next to you and that life seemed to go by peacefully as long as you kept it.

"You always speak at the perfect moments Kaito. Guess what?" she said playfully.

Poking his cheek with her nose, "I rather have you than the heavens so don't ever leave me to go there. Will you wait at the gates of Heaven until I die so we can cross together?" she asked, her grin knowing no ends.

He looked at her and grabbed on to her tighter.

"Of course." He responded.


	31. Chapter 31:These Things

**Chapter 31: These Things**

Summer slowly faded into autumn brown, the chirping of birds turning into flaps as they braced for the coming winter. Kaito only heard school bells echoing within his mind. His first school term was to begin in the Senior year of high school.

He was to be in the same class as Chigusa, his red streak growing on his face.

He noticed how deep and how much he was blushing these days. He recalls himself just laying on their bed as he is doing now, thinking about how much he loves her, how deeply passionate he is about her.

Suddenly feeling the urge to hug her he got up and slowly walked out of their room, to go downstairs and pounce on her there. As each step creaked with his foot, the final step was where he lost all of his energy.

Before Chigusa now laid ground, on her side. He ran over to her panicked and saw that she was unconscious. He began to panic and looked around for Ryou but he was gone working at the grocery store.

He ran back and forth, holding his head with both hands and breathed heavily, his heart skipping every few beats, he didn't feel like breathing now. Bending down to check on her once more he rolled her over in his arms only to see blood coming out of her lips.

Shaking, trembling, his terror grew more and more violent and he looked for the phone but it was gone! The phone was actually gone!! He quickly ran to every room in the house, his heart beats louder than his steps as he tried to register everything that just happened but he couldn't.

"No…….." he said.

No phone existed and he kneeled in front of her, cursing the house for it's lack of phones. His eyes quivered and tears had begun to soak his face already until the man within him decided to take action and run outside to ask the neighbors for help!

He tried to grab onto the door but it was locked, so in blind rage he tried to knock it down with his shoulder but to no success.

"NO!" he yelled.

The keys were gone too! He couldn't believe what was happening. In his mind he came across the thought that she was already dead but he loved her too much to give up, not for a freakin' second!

He grabbed his right arm as he shoved it through a window to knock on the neighbor's house but no one answered. Almost as if he could hear it his mind snapped and he broke through their window and searched for a phone but none existed!

This isn't possible, right? He ran to the other neighbors only to receive the same disappointment. He was terrified beyond definition and tried the house two doors down but was now breathing incorrectly and sounded like a dying dog.

He banged on their door but as the residents gazed outside their window they found a young teen who resembled a crazed, fanged, wild demon. When they refused to open the door he lost it.

He had to save Chigusa and he needed a phone so he kicked their door down and rushed through their house and found a phone. As he heard someone pick up the other line he heard a click and then a bang.

The father of the house had shot him in the back of his head, in fear that he might hurt one of his children. Kaito froze and looked back at him, his eyes asking him "Why?".

As he heard his head clunk against the hard wooden floor he gasped.

He was now in his bed. It was all a nightmare. He sighed in relief and held his chest with his hand. The night was still young but the moon had peaked towards the top of the sky. Just to make sure, he turned to check on Chigusa only to find that she wasn't there.

He began to panic but told himself to keep it together. She wasn't in the bathroom, the door was empty and only darkness occupied it. He went downstairs and found nothing in the kitchen as he stepped lightly of the last step but the television in the living room was on.

He walked inside, hoping Chigusa could cure him of his nervous shaking and fear from the nightmare only to realize…………..his nightmare had come true.

Chigusa laid on the ground, her eyes shaking, her hands trembling, her body trying it's best to pick her up but the knife in her back made it difficult. She slowly looked up at Kaito as the robber who committed the heinous act appeared behind him.

Without a moment's hesitation Kaito turned instantly and locked his entire hand around the front of the demon's face and squeezed it, squeezed it until he heard screaming, until he heard pleas for mercy but stopped.

The man dropped to the ground, unconscious and breathing heavily. Kaito's fear returned as he ran to her side to ask if she was okay.

"Please……….call the police………ambulance…………it hurts so much…………." She begged.

Kaito quickly ran to the phone, this time it was there and seconds later, the ambulance had slowly placed her on her front side in a stretcher. The criminal was taken as well and the police came to investigate the scene.

The ambulance asked him if he wanted to ride with her. He remained motionless, not responding even to being shaken. The ambulance shrugged and ran back to the vehicle, the loud closing doors snapping Kaito out of his terrified state of fear.

He ran towards the car and chased it as fast as he could.

"Kaito…….please……..hold me……I'm lost……." Chigusa begged, feeling her consciousness slowly slip from her mind.

The car gained speed but so did Kaito, he finally reached and forcibly opened the doors to jump in. Amazed at the feat, the emergency workers quickly closed the door as he rushed by her side and held her hand.

"Kaito……….I love you…….." she whispered, because she could no longer talk louder.

"Oh shit! We were in such a rush! We need more bandages! The robber stabbed her in the front too and some in the back of her legs!" the doctor said as the car nearly reached the hospital.

Kaito's eyes shrank with absolute horror at the sound of the doctor's voice, and for the first time in his life he felt his heart punch him from the inside. He couldn't………….no

………she couldn't………….was there a possibility…………….that she could die?

The tears burst from his face as he felt the thought flow to his body, causing the emotional earthquake to dwell in his body now.

"I'll…………..I'll wait at………at…….at the gates………….f-f-f-for you…………" she whispered, trembling with every word.

He slowly nodded his head in response.

"No……..you won't. You will not die. I love you too much!!!!" Kaito yelled.

A smile crept onto her face as her eyes slowly closed.

"You always……..speak at…….the perfect moments……………….." At that moment thick darkness soaked her vision and her breath, almost like a sigh, disappeared into the air, not followed by another.

An echoing screech was heard from the car, a screech of such deep pain that it echoed for blocks.


	32. Chapter 32:Deepening Pits

**Chapter 32: Deepening Pit**

"She isn't breathing! Bring the machine over here!" one man yelled.

Kaito felt his blood stop flowing for a moment and as he blinked he saw the world slow down for a second. He couldn't lose her, not now! As the ambulance arrived at the hospital, lightning screeched through the sky.

Rain drops were drizzling and suddenly pouring.

Kaito recalled what Chigusa's aunt had told him at the funeral.

"You know, this rain is a good sign. They say it rains when a good person dies, as if angels are crying" she said with a smile.

Kaito thought of it as a phenomenal event, a sign of purity and beauty but in comparison to the events now, it was the dark omen that coincided with his nightmare and amplified his terror.

Placing Chigusa's light body gently onto the stretcher and removing the knife as fast and as careful as they could, they quickly rushed towards the emergency room. Kaito ran inside the hospital but was shocked as the doctor ordered him to stay in the waiting room.

Walk to and fro, his pulse had grown faster and he could feel his breath escape him occasionally. As he decided to sit Ryou ran in, pulling his umbrella and running towards Kaito.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

Kaito lowered his head and nodded, his shoulders raising and lowering, he was crying. Ryou felt awkward standing there and before a hug became mandatory he decided to stand next to him, placing his arm on his friend's shoulder.

Ryou had no words of comfort and he realized that all he could was wait as he glared at the red emergency room sign above the door. Kaito had gotten down on his knees when Ryou noticed him move.

Kaito had his hands together and his lips were moving- he was praying. Ryou was surprised but realized that this was normal as he imagined what he would do if he lost Chika again.

Kaito rose from the tiled surface as the lights seemed to make his tears vanish from his face. Ryou began to close his eyes, praying secretly with his lips making no noise. He hoped everything would be okay and decided he would make it all well.

"Don't worry Kaito, my dad's rich. He can find the finest doctors in the world!"

His grin slowly faded away as he heard no response, the background of a lightning storm flashing the feeling of depression across the room and into all its habitants. Ryou realized no words could fix the situation, only results.

Ryou decided to grab some drinks from the nearby vending machine, handing one to his troubled friend who held it but never opened it. Ryou felt his anger emerging, pissed about the entire situation, he wanted to blame someone, he wanted to yell but he bit his tongue. None of that would fix this.

The rain continued to pour outside and a small bird could be heard chirping as it tried to navigate against the storm's wind. It hardly made any progress as the wind blew.

Kaito watched it as it tried to fly against the hopeless and violent weather. Kaito began to think of the bird in a different manner. To him, the bird was Chigusa. She was fighting against so much right now.

If that bird could fight against the storm and make it home that would mean Chigusa would be alright as well! Kaito's sorrow began to clear as he saw the bird start fighting! Naturally much of Kaito's pain was there but this bird brought some hope.

Ryou decided to sit down and watch some television but turned it off instantly, it wasn't the time to do such a thing.

Back in Kaito's world, the storm was becoming more violent and lightning flashed more than before. The bird was beginning to slow down and panic. Suddenly it hit the ground!

Kaito wanted it to live so he ran outside.

Ryou leaned over to see what he was doing only to see the boy run outside near the bird. The bird lied on the ground, its wing broken and trying to hop away but Kaito approached.

Ryou got up and ran after him.

"That damn retard!"

The bird hopped about on the rainy street before the hospital, hoping it could fly but gave up on the notion. Kaito ran up to it and observed it as it lost the will to live. Kaito shook his head in disagreement, he wouldn't allow it.

He put his hands together and the bird jumped in. He covered it from the rain and smiled. The bird was alive because of him. Ryou walked out of the hospital, sheltered by the roof, watching Kaito as he came back in.

As Kaito walked back he noticed the ground light up and as he turned his head up to see it was, lightning had engulfed his entire body. He felt the scorching buzz travel throughout his body, and only his scream could be heard.

Ryou stood back in horror as Kaito dropped to the ground, his eyes wide opened and his entire body smoking.

"KAITO!!! Doctor! Doctor! We need help NOW!! Dammit!!!"

Kaito's hand opened and inside it, the bird rolled off, burnt and dead.

"KAITO!!!"


	33. Chapter 33:Heaven Rejected

**Chapter 33: Heaven Rejected**

Rushing through the hospital hallways, the doctors pulled the stretcher into the emergency room, not losing a second to heal Kaito, whose body continued to steam. His heart beat was dropping rather quickly, causing the doctors to panic, wondering if anything could be done.

Beep……….beep……………………….beep……………………………………………

The machine ceased any activity, his heart stopped but Kaito opened his eyes. Amazed at where he was, he then realized what had happened. He now stood before a large gate decorated with pearls, his feet lost in the fluffy white substance around him.

Looking rapidly in every direction, spinning like a madman, he waved his arms around as he tried to define his location. Feeling a force travel through his body he fell to the ground. He knew where he was.

"Heaven………" he whispered.

Remaining in his position, he did nothing, praying in his heart that he could go back. Lightly touching his shoulder, a soft hand placed itself on him. Turning around in response he smiled, praying Chigusa was there only to see a angelic female, her blue pupil-lost eyes and feet-feeling blonde hair surrounded in a white glow.

"You must be Kaito. I'm glad you're here, you've lived quite a difficult life you poor boy. Do not worry about your young love, she will join you in the end. You must be patient." The angel insisted.

Kaito began to grind his teeth, failing to disregard his feelings he considered childish but no loner held them in.

"I want to see her now!" he yelled, his shriek flowing through the area.

"I'm afraid you can't dear. You must be patient." She responded.

Kaito stared at her, his anger clear and his eyes becoming a deep, murk green. He smirked at her as he seemingly stood there. She raised a brow at his motionless body but realized he was focusing on something.

She couldn't tell what it was but he stood there, grinning. The lovely figure made her way to him and examined him as his body began to shake.

"What…..what are you doing? Why are you not entering the gates for your wings?" she asked, confused by what he was doing until-

BEEP!

The machine picked up another heart beat, his body was working once more. The blood flow restarted, the neuron signals launched themselves through the networks, his brain-still functioning-fastened the work.

"Doctor! He's alive!" one of the nurses exclaimed.

"Excellent! Quickly, prepare the tools. We must help him survive!" the doctor said.

Grinning, showing his fanged and sharp smile, he slowly faded before the angel's eyes.

Widened and shocked, her eyes couldn't believe he actually survived but as he faded away, back into his body, she let out a grin.

"……..I'm happy for you……….you must really love her………" she said.

Suddenly Kaito rose up!! He found himself in white clothing, resting in a white bed. Before his mind took it all in, he was grabbed by a pair of arms.

"KAITO!!!!" a sharp voice shrieked.

He recognized the touch and kissed the owner of the arms.

"Y-you're finally up!! I can't believe this!! Doctors! Nurses!" Chigusa cried out as tears of relief and joy streamed. Her welcoming arms were greeted by his, wrapping around her slender body and pulling it to his, so much as to force her to lie on top of him.

"Kaito….oh Kaito…..you're alive!!" she quietly stated.

His finger traveled down her cheek, enjoy the soft texture of it and the fact that it proved she was real and alive, something that brought him the greatest of sensations.

Beep…beep….beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep

"Look! Your heart monitor is going really fast and-Oh! I understand now." Chigusa said as she began to grip onto him dearly and rubbed her head all along his chest and face. "I missed you too, so much!!"

As the nurse brought in his lunch, she informed him that he could leave anytime he wanted to and he decided that after lunch would be perfect, he wanted Chigusa to tell him what happened.

"You were unconscious for two weeks, I healed up perfectly though some muscle was damaged in my thigh, it healed. None of the stabs were deep. And when I awoke later that night, I heard about you and the lightning."

"I cried when I heard Ryou tell me the story but I'm too happy that you're okay. Please……don't you ever do that again! Don't ever do it again!" she yelled, throwing his own biscuit at his head.

"Oh………I'm sorry……I-I just don't want you to get hurt……..I'm sorry, please don't be-"

A kiss on the lips, his hand holding her chin and his passion shown through his movements, his legs moving to get closer to her, his arm pushing her closer, his tray falling to the floor and she ignored the ruckus it made.

He began to indulge himself with her body as she did him. He rubbed her chest gently and his hands flowed along her waist and hips. She caressed his face and dug into his chest, pushed his lips in closer and harder and her little foot rose into the air.

She rummaged her fingers through his hair and began to unbutton his hospital shirt until she heard a grunt.

"Ehm, ehm. I guess you two have reunited huh?" Ryou sarcastically remarked.

The two turned towards him and Chigusa looked more adventurous and daring than ever.

"Yep! Could you close the door for us? Maybe keep watch?" she slyly said, resembling a fox with her smile and seductive eyes.

"Why should I? You guys need to stop that! This is a hospital!" he fussed.

"Well, we're going to continue, door closed or not" she said as she pulled the private curtain to hide their actions from everyone else.

Ryou sighed and closed the door.

"I wonder if Chika would do that?" he pondered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Thank you to those who have read this far into the story. I can't believe it's gotten this long. It's like over 100 pages on Microsoft Word. You readers have jsut read a short novel-in fact, I just typed up a short novel. Forget all you guys, I'm now an amateur author! By the way, could you guys review me on what I've done so far? I'd like to get some feedback on this story, maybe some pointers on how to write better because I know I can write better than this with training.**


	34. Chapter 34:Azure and Birds

**Chapter 34: Azure and Birds**

As suns rose and moons set, the final year of high school was coming to a conclusion, Kaito and Chigusa's love growing stronger each second. She had convinced the student next to her to trade seats with her so she may sit next to Kaito. Kaito, inspired by Chigusa and the love he had for her, began to write and during lunch she would sit next to him, adoring his existence.

His romantic fictions grew excessively popular among the student body and he was persuaded by his readers to publish them. Chigusa followed by his side and celebrated alongside him as each book became a top seller.

After graduation, the wedding date had finally arrived.

"I vow to be the best love you will ever have, loving until and after you and I fall from this world." Chigusa practiced, Chika standing behind her, her eyes watery.

"I love it." Chika said, holding back her tears. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Chigusa smiled, holding her tears back as well. As her composure returned she quickly stood up and spun around her in her long white dress as the veil flowed with her face ever so smoothly.

"Chika, I'm so happy I think I could just collapse! I feel it all over my body and in my heart! Nothing can go wrong!"

"Yep. I'm here to make sure of that! And when you too go on your honeymoon you make sure to show him exactly how athletic you are! Take him around the world!" Chika exclaimed with unnecessary excitement.

Blushing, Chigusa insisted she stop talking so playfully, she wants today to be pure, causing Chika to pet her lucky friend on the head, admiring her for coming so far.

"Listen Chigusa, I know that you are really excited but are holding it all in to seem proper. Just for a minute, just dance around! You're getting married! I know how excited you are!! Come on!" Chika strongly insisted.

With those ending words Chigusa got up and frolicked around the room, spinning, holding her heart and sway from one spot to the next. Chika clapped as her friend indulged herself in the reality.

Kaito remained in his room, grinning and smiling at the mirror, too excited to do anything but remain still or else he would lose the battle. He was now tempted to run into Chigusa's room and take her to their honeymoon location, a lovely, extravagant hotel on a nearby island. They were to arrive via a ferry rented out for just the two of them.

"Will you stop smiling like that? Your teeth are freaking me the hell out." Ryou said, feeling his collar gnaw on his neck.

Kaito ignored him and but noticed that it was time! He rose up and ran to the wedding room, slowly taking in a deep breath and walking to the stage, everyone gazing upon him as he lost all common sense and ran up to the altar.

He waited and waited until it finally happened, the doors had opened. A delicate foot dressed in a white flowered shoe covered in small jewels entered the room and she made her presence known.

Chigusa smiled widely, red flowing along her face, her cheeks powdered and shining in the bright glow behind her. Kaito could see her bright blue eyes staring into his as she came closer, each step echoing in his heart.

Her blonde hair was gleaming and her gentle hands were holding each other, preventing her from running in excitement and clamping onto him. Making it onto the altar she never looked away from Kaito, nearly kissing him as she climbed the final step.

As each word escaped the preacher's mouth, the two began to anticipate their kiss, their honeymoon, and their lives even more than before, leaning closer to each other, hoping the closer they got, the faster they could embark on their journey.

Whispering as low as she could, Kaito read her lips.

"I'll always love you."

He responded, moving his lips to repeat what she just said.

"I'll always love you."

The preacher finally asked her the question.

"Do you take Kaito to be your lawfully wedded husband till death do you part?"

"Of course! I mean….yes."

"Do you take Chigusa to be your lawfully wedded wife till do you part?"

"There is no one else I love more. Yes." Kaito said.

The audience gasped at his words, utterly shocked by his words. This was the most he ever spoke in his entire life.

"You may kiss the-"

Kaito had beat him and began to hold her close and joined his lips with hers, feeling the warmth grow more than it ever did. She began to lose her breath in the passion as well as Kaito.

"Oh Kaito……..we…..oooooohhhhhhh" she moaned. " We have to wait." She said, trying to maintain her self-control.

He nodded and held her hand as they ran to the table, cutting the cake and taking their plates first. The two rushed through the meal, chomping away like sharks and leaving a mess everywhere, wanting to express their love as soon as possible.

The others watched in horror but accepted it, grabbing their plates one by one. As the best man Ryou was chosen to speak some good words about the couple.

"Shit! I lost my paper-damn, okay……….I, Ryou Misaki, have never seen a couple like this in my entire life and was shocked the first time I saw Kaito waiting for Chigusa atop those stairs to go on a double date with us. It was like something out of a damn fan fiction. He had this retarded bow but was still wearing his ragged clothing. Then he cut up his apple and…." Ryou continued, returning to old memories and beginning to embrace the love those two shared for each other.

Chika got up after Ryou sat down.

"I love this girl with all my heart! She's been my best friend for two years and I can see no one else who deserves to feel such a strong passion for someone else. I'm proud of her and I'm actually jealous. You two love each other way too much for me to ever handle. You probably already know but Ryou has no game and is totally shy. There was this one time he came running to my house for our first real date and he tripped, hit his head against our mailbox and had to lay down on our couch with a bag of frozen chicken on his head." Chika exposed.

Ryou hid his face as the room laughed at him, someone threw an ice cube at him.

When the music began to play, Chigusa quickly grabbed her husband's hand and ran to the floor as they embrace each other, slowly dancing back and forth, her dress wrapped around his legs and his arms wrapped around her back.

She moved her head towards his ears.

"Azure Kite, I wish there were a word beyond love to describe this."

He responded.

"There is, it's Atoli."

Watching the clock they looked at each other. They didn't want to dance anymore, they wanted to really celebrate this and decided to run out together, holding hands and jumping into their car towards the port, the crowd quickly chasing after.

Chigusa threw the bouquet through the sunroof and it smacked Takumi in the head and bounced right into Pi's hands-known as Reiko in the real world. Her eyes slowly made its way towards Tomonari- the player behind Kuhn. She began to stare at him with wanting eyes, a blush, and a little smile.

"Ah crap……" he thought, praying she'd wait a little longer so he could get more money to pay for one.

The bright blue sky decorated the island as Chigusa and Kaito stood on the boat, caressing each other and staring at their new home for the next few weeks. As the boat made its way to the dock the couple decided to jump off, Chigusa in his arms.

He held her and ran to the desk clerk as Chigusa pulled out the I.D and picked up the room key. Kaito held her as he the elevator took them to the highest floor. Crossing the threshold, she slowly slid out of his grip to see the view, amazed at the entire shining ocean and the dancing reflections of light that were scattered among it.

Kaito watched beside her.

"Kaito, loosen your clothes. We've been holding back on expressing our love so today could be extra special. And today, I want you more than ever. Could you sit on the bed please?" she asked gently.

Kaito walked to the bed and watched her as she loosened her dress and let it drop to the ground. She was no longer wearing anything, her body shining with the now celestial shine of the day.

She turned around and pounced on him, causing him to fall backwards into the soft mattress. She ran her sharp nail through his clothes, tearing them all in half.

"Love me." She said, giving up her body and soul to him, as he did for her.

A red haired little boy ran up to a large white house and began to ring the doorbell rapidly.

"Now stop that. They're coming dear." A short red haired woman said as her husband stepped out of the minivan, his walk expressing sophistication.

He walked up to his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's been quite a while huh?" he asked.

"Yep. We haven't seen them in a month. You and all your important business trades and promotions." The small woman said, smiling.

The door had opened, showing an older Chigusa with a bowl of cake mix.

"You came just in time. We're making a cake for the party, please come in. Kaito! Ryou and Chika are here." Chigusa softly said.

The two old friends sat on the couch as Kaito entered the room with a small blue haired baby in his arms, feeding her a bottle.

"What an adorable little girl you have!" Chika exclaimed, signaling that she wanted to hold and feed it.

The red haired boy tugged on Chigusa's apron.

"Excuse me, where's Rento?" he asked softly.

Chigusa bent down and smiled.

"He's playing in his room upstairs. Why don't you go and say hi?" she kindly suggested.

The boy nodded and ran up to see a blonde boy reading a book on the windowsill.

"Your mom said you were playing but you're in here reading." The redhead complained.

The blonde buy turned at him.

"I found a new book to read, it's really good. It seems to be some sort of journal. Listen to this part." The blonde boy said.

"Today, I was sitting on the cliff, watching the sea once more until I saw her, a beautiful girl who was now running away from a monster. I rose up and destroyed it, expecting nothing in return except her well being. I helped her up and I felt my heart begin to pace a little. I don't understand what I'm feeling right now but I seem to really like her. This has been the first time we've actually talked to each other. She gave me her member address and I gave her mine. I know it's crazy to say this so quickly but I think I'm in love."

The red head raised a brow.

"Great story " he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Can we play now?"

"Okay. I'll read some more later. I wonder if those two ever got married or had kids?"

Chigusa and Kaito walked up the stairs and into a small little room where a few birds flew freely. They sat on the two chairs, watching a yellow bird fly around the room. It flew, searching for something until it found it, a lonely blue bird that nestled with it as soon as landed.

**THE END.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Congratulations! You've just finished reading 108 pages of fanfiction.Thanks for reading the story, this has gone pretty well for my first fan fiction and I appreciate all the hits I've received for. Please send in your reviews and have a peaceful life.**


End file.
